His Voice Resides
by PinkHimeLacus
Summary: Spencer Reid is known for his endless rants and love of talking. What happens when he is seriously injured and his ability to speak is ripped away? Will it be permanent and can Morgan be there to help him recover? GEN, No pairing, Reid-Centric.
1. Diamonds in the Sky

**Characters:** Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Team-gen, NO Pairings, Reid-centric.  
**Ratings:** R or M (for language and adult stuff)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Post Season Five.  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship/  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and nothing from Criminal Minds, it belongs to their respective owners. No money is made from this, it is just for fun. What I do own is my cat named Fluffy-kins, she's gray with green eyes and is adorable I might add.  
**Summary:** Spencer Reid is known for his endless rants and love of talking. What happens when he is seriously injured and his ability to speak is ripped away? Will it be permanent and can Morgan be there to help him recover? GEN, No pairing.  
**A/N: **This is my second fanfic, I'm going to show the struggles for Reid and his recovery. I'm a sucker for major whumpage. This will be showing brotherly love between Reid and Morgan.

.

* * *

.

**His Voice Resides**

**Chapter One**

**Diamonds in the Sky**

Spencer Reid arrives into the F.B.I.'s building his favorite coffee blend in hand and walks his signature (not so graceful but skip like) walk, and hops in the elevator to the B.A.U. floor level. Rocking on the back of his heels with his free hand shoved in his pocket, he pushes his lips together as he watches the numbers on the panel blink alerting its occupants of their destined floor. All the while going through elevator related statistics in his mind, not really calming in some of its facts but the math and information recalling in his mind is distracting enough to be comforting to him. He loves knowledge and numbers. Reid zones back in enough to catch the number four circle on the panel blinking signaling to Reid it's his turn to depart, and go to the job that he loves and does so well.

Reid walks out of the elevator and through those glass double doors into the busy bullpen. Stopping quickly at his desk he pulls his messenger bag off his shoulder and lays it on his desk as he takes his seat and places his coffee in its usual spot. Far right corner passed his pencil holders, separate pen holders, and stapler. Near enough to reach, but far enough out of spill range of his keyboard. He lifts the flap on his messenger back to reach for the new book he bought yesterday at Barnes and Noble called Complete Japanese and placed it on his desk for later to read. He has always been curious about languages, he already knows a couple besides English. Even though speaking them isn't his forte, he is pretty good at reading and sometimes even writing it.

He was wanted something new and challenging to learn. He thought about picking up Chinese but decided to upon this instead; especially after hearing Garcia go on and on about anime and hooking him further into the craze as well. Anime buddies they are as she put it. He also has a new copy of Football for Dummies stored in his bag. Morgan mentioned there was going to a game on this coming Monday night, and said he should come over and learn how to loosen up and learn about the sport. So just in case he does get properly invited or kidnapped to go he wants to be prepared. Reid never likes being confused or out of his depth, makes him nervous.

Reid just put his messenger bag neatly on the floor under his desk near his chair when Morgan and Prentiss walk into the bullpen area talking about something that made them both laugh with Garcia following slightly at their heels grinning.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan greets as he leans up against Prentiss's desk.

"Morning Reid," Prentiss smiles as she sits down in her chair and swivels it around to face them all.

Garcia comes over near Reid's desk and pets his hair softly, "Hey there sunshine."

"Morning," Reid gives them a smile grabbing his drink and taking a sip as he leans back in his chair slightly, "What you guys smiling about may I inquire?"

Morgan tilts his head to the side while still grinning. "We were talking about summer vacations. Our team still hasn't taken one yet."

"We were discussing some ways of relaxing and where we would go." Prentiss comments with her elbows on her desk looking dreamily into the air, "I would so want to go to the beach, doesn't matter where as long as I get a great tan."

"Anywhere you say?" Reid sits up straighter in his chair as he waves his free hand erratically through the air as he states matter-of-factly, "Well Washington, DC is a few hours' drive away from several beaches. Destinations along the Chesapeake Bay and the Atlantic Ocean offer the region a wide selection of beach activities including everything from swimming to boating to crabbing to viewing wildlife. Whether you prefer a quiet getaway or an active beach vacation, you can find it all at the beaches near Washington, DC." He says excitedly taking a deep breath at the end of his rant.

The group is looking at his with exasperation and bemusement, and Reid feels a tint of pink color his face as he bites his lower lip and lowers his eyes briefly. Reid always does that, feels out of place like he did something wrong but they don't seem mad but instead usually smile at him and accepted him. He gets infuriated at times with himself for not always understanding what they mean or understanding social situations as easily as others do. It's a work in progress.

"Do you need air with that speech genius?" Morgan ask teasing him while reaching out to ruffle up Reid's brown hazelnut hair.

Reid tries to dodge it but fails and tries to smooth his hair back down.

"I was thinking somewhere further than a few hours Reid, but thanks I will keep that in mind." Prentiss says.

"Oh." Reid says while nodding his head.

"I found that interesting baby genius." Garcia says sweetly to him petting his head softly, and then chirps in, "I want to go to Italy."

Reid held his tongue from wanting to sprout off information about that as well but thought better of it and kept quiet and listened to the others.

"I'd just be happy hanging out at the house and spending some quality time with Clooney and the club. That or try another vacation in the Bahamas that doesn't end in a serial killer investigation." Morgan declared crossing his arms over his chest. "What about you kid? Anything you would want to do for a whole week?"

Reid thinks about it, putting on a thoughtful expression pulling his lips to the side.

"Don't over think it sweet cheeks." Garcia says with a smile.

"Sleep, and catch up on some papers." Reid answers seriously and takes another sip of his drink.

The group exchange glances and Morgan shakes his head, "And that is why I'm making you watch football with me Monday night kid. We need to let you out of your cage and change things up a bit, who knows maybe you'll enjoy it."

"Ha, ha, Morgan," Reid gives him a mock glare the girls call his 'kitten glower' and pouts slightly.

The others laugh softly at that and Reid just gives a small smile, then JJ walks across the hallway to the conference room. "Guys, we got a case, come on."

* * *

It was a nice late evening in early September in Ohio, the sun was going to set soon and they were running out of day light. It was pretty warm there, no rain or extreme heat beating the team down, just a stressing case.

The team had been chasing a psychopathic unsub and finally deducted he was working with a partner. They had already killed ten men and all in broad day light. All seemly random attacks and all full of rage and organized. They were confident and arrogant, and brilliant. No clues left behind except a accidental witness who gave the sketch artist enough info on one of them, who got spotted by a nosy neighbor watching the news caught running into a house of a couple who were thankfully at work at the time.

Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan plus some spare officers were already on the scene. They were near the area looking at crime scenes and got there pretty quickly, they called Reid at the police station who was working on the geographical profile at the time and relayed the information to him and they were going to infiltrate the house with S.W.A.T. soon. Reid insistent on being there, being off field duty for so long from his injured leg and always being left behind safely at the police department was leaving Reid restless and a little irritated. Hotch was debating the idea, Reid wasn't necessarily needed at this moment.

"Let him come Hotch, the kid's restless. Let him have fun and play in the sand box." Morgan's teasing voice interrupts Hotch's phone call with the stubborn Reid.

Morgan could hear the faint squawking of Reid to his comment through the cell phone on Hotch's ear, and laughs.

"Okay Reid, but hurry. S.W.A.T. should be in position soon. No we don't know if both are in there or not, we only know of one." Hotch hangs up the phone and starts walking towards the officers and set up a plan of action.

Morgan already has his vest on and gun double checked as he leans up against one of the standard F.B.I. SUVs, waiting for Reid to show up. He has a vest ready to hand the kid when he arrives and is already getting restless and wants to bust that door open and just drag the unsub out the door and give him a kicking he deserves.

Excited, Reid jumped in his SUV and starts the engine and drives off as fast as the speed limit allows because if he gets into a wreck he would never hear the end of it from Morgan and his teasing. Reid smiles at that thought, he makes another turn down the street. He doesn't need a map to know where he is going; he already memorized it earlier when they arrived two days ago. He's surprised they caught a break this early in the case, and it was just by sheer luck to. Checking the clock on the radio to make sure he is going to make good time and looks back to the road biting his lip. He starts to have a bad feeling in his gut, not really sure why. Maybe because they still haven't found the partner yet, Reid hopes it's not a trap.

Morgan was pacing watching the front of the house with unease. S.W.A.T. was already in place and waiting for a command, they had to be careful. They haven't heard of any gun shots, calls for demands or anything. The whole place was surrounded, and nowhere for the culprit to go. The unsub had to be sweating and looking for an endgame, and possibly nothing to lose which means highly dangerous.

The street near the house was fairly empty at this time of hour, so when they heard the SUV carrying Reid not too far away Morgan turns to look.

* * *

Reid was paying attention to the road only to hear one second later the sound of screeching metal over flying glass. He blinks as he gasps out to open his eyes to find his view of the road has been warped and feels himself being hit with something hard. He is squished up on his right side and no longer had sitting straight and feels pressed up against something. His head feels like someone slammed a rock, or more like a boulder into his head. It hurt so bad, worse than getting shot in the knee did.

It was like time frozen, and his vision went black. He doesn't think the hit even knock him unconscious. Although, he can't seem to think straight, he doesn't feel like he is in much pain, but it was like the air was sucked out of his lungs and he wasn't really sure what happened. Dazed and confused, he feels like needles are pricking him, that's when he starts noticing the glass embedded in his skin and the warm blood along with it. It was like someone set his vision to static and blurry, zoning in and out of focus. Reid was starting to felt numb but then the mercilessly the pain started to increase.

His chest seized with a terrible spasm that made him want to scream, but nothing came out, that or he forgot how to. His left leg hurt immensely and he was vaguely aware of the distant voices. Maybe he hit his head so hard he can hear voices now like his mother. Were they from the radio? Because the voices' volume was coming in and out, loud then soft and it kept repeating. Reid licked his lips and was now aware of the blood on it or in his mouth, still not sure anymore but it did taste metallic and salty so it might be blood. He wanted to lift his wrist up this his mouth but found that it wouldn't obey. Reid tried to tilt his head to see it but doing that hurt to bad, so he stopped so quickly it might have seemed he didn't move at all.

Was he hit by a car? Is the question Reid's intelligent mind finally, finally, comes up with along with is he going to die here? He is in so much pain, surely someone in so much pain can't have good chances, but a dead man doesn't feel pain so he takes that as he is alive at least. As his vision starts to warp and turn dark, the little white dots in his vision turn sparkly bright and he wonders when they put such pretty diamonds in the sky and wants to reach out and touch them as he closes his eyes.

* * *

Morgan was watching the kid drive closer as Prentiss approached him from behind to stand beside him. She must have gotten bored or needed a distraction from the chaos to join him awaiting their genius.

That's when it happened. The scene before them unfolded so quickly it was hard to even watch and say what truly happened.

Reid was driving straight towards them one second, then the next at a stop sign on the adjacent road a white van rams straight into Reid's SUV and is seen being pushed feet away on impact with loud crashing noises that chilled them all to the bones. There was smoke from the engine and eerie silence that followed.

Morgan and Prentiss's jaws dropped and everyone else's attention that was present, including the rest of the B.A.U. team got diverted to the scene not just a few yards away from them.

To Morgan it was as if a horrible dream came to him while he was conscious, and time froze and he couldn't breathe, or didn't dare to breathe, because that would make it real but it was real. He opens his mouth only to have nothing come out and he tries again and his voice finally arrives.

"No." he breathes eyes becoming impossibly wide.

He makes a run towards the vehicle Reid was in, and screams with all his might holding back tears.

"REID! REID! KID!" he screams with panic laced in every word.

"REID!" Prentiss screams and runs after him, stumbling somewhat still shocked and scared as to what she will find when she gets to the SUV.

Rossi and Hotch who were talking to other officers and S.W.A.T. leaders heard the noise and were instantly alert as to what happened. They turn their heads towards the noise only to see Prentiss and Morgan in horror filled shock and then screaming a name that sent a chill of dreaded cold through their bodies, Reid.

After Morgan and Prentiss start running they followed suit after screaming for the police to call an ambulance.

Morgan gets to the scene first and heads straight towards Reid's direction but the van's front end is still smashed into the driver side, so he goes to the passenger side of Reid's SUV.

The driver was already out of his vehicle and staggering away from the scene but collapses to ground and starts moaning in pain. Prentiss gets to him first and starts asking him questions as the others approach.

Morgan rips the door open on the passenger side to see a bloody and dazed if not unconscious looking Reid sitting looking so fragile and small.

"Reid? Reid? Can you hear me, can you open your eyes for me pretty boy? Please?"

Reid groans and his eye lids flutter open slowly, painfully slow as if it was taking every ounce of his strength just to do that for Morgan.

"That's it, there are those brown eyes. You're doing great kid, okay? Just try to stay awake with me. Can you tell me where it hurts?" Morgan's voice pleads and is trying to calm the quaking fear inside of him.

Reid is trying with all his might to do what Morgan is requesting, but it's so hard and he hurts all over. He's not sure how much longer he can hold out. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, it hurts just to swallow.

Morgan's eyes sweep over Reid's figure and is trying to judge the damage. He wants to get him out of the car but knows he might do more harm than good, and has to pray the paramedics get there soon.

"Help is on the way Reid, don't worry! You're going to be fine; you're so strong you know that? You got to stay awake for me though, alright?" Morgan asked, swallowing tightly and runs his fingers over the boy's forehead to push the hair out of his face as soothingly as possible.

Hotch is behind Morgan now with a worried expression face, he seems to be holding his own panic at bay for the moment. They can hear the sirens coming closer and after what seems to be hours, which was only possibly four minutes they finally arrive to help their youngest. Who was taking struggling wheezing breaths, pain evident on his face.

The paramedics yell for Morgan to move out of the way but their voices barely register and Hotch has to pull him away. They start doing the basic treatments as fast as possible while the rescue workers are moving the van out of the way.

"Sir, can you hear me?" One of the E.M.T.s asks as Reid blinks slowly and closes his eyes and squeezes them shut in pain.

"What's his name?" The second E.M.T asks Morgan and Hotch.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch answers with a frown and stares at the scene before him.

Morgan was trying to take deep breaths and not let the worst case scenario pop in his head and just think of the now. Willing the E.M.T.s to hurry up and get Spencer to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Spencer, can you squeeze my hand?" She puts her hand in his right one, but he barely twitches his fingers. "Okay good, that's good."

They start an IV and check his vitals and start screaming medical jargon and the only couple of things Morgan can catch are, "His pulse is dropping, he's losing blood fast….. he's in respiratory distress, we need to do an emergency intubation now!"

The next few minutes go by like a blur for the team as they watch the crumbled door to the vehicle be opened and releasing the bloody broken body of their beloved friend, youngest, brother, and colleague onto a stretcher.

"I want to ride with him!" Morgan jogs up beside them and gives them a pleading look. They were going to tell him no but the look in his eyes told them he wasn't going to back down.

"Okay but don't get in the way, every second counts!" The E.M.T. tells him as they load into the awaiting ambulance.

Reid was in and out of painful consciousness and was trying to concentrate on his surroundings. He thought he heard Morgan's voice and tried to pay attention to it, and his blurry face came into focus soon after, as well as a couple of other faces that were strangers to him. Must be the help Morgan spoke of. He felt his eye lids grow heavy and against his will and the advices of Morgan and the others strange faces they finally fell of their own accord, and Reid hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

The trip to the hospital was not an easy one, every second felt like hours and not fast enough for Reid to get the proper help he needed. He was barely breathing and bleeding heavily. They wouldn't let him go any further and made him wait in the waiting room. Not long after he punched a wall, scared a few other people, and he sank down into a hard chair.

Soon later the rest of a warily and stressed looking team flows in. Morgan quickly tells them he doesn't know anything. After that, they all resume their pacing, silent prayers and thoughts to themselves, and leaning on each other randomly for support. When a hour and a half passed, Hotch and Morgan started badgering the nurses for information but still no news came in about their precious friend.

After almost four hours a tired looking doctor in mildly bloody scrubs comes out with a chart in hand. The team looks up towards him holding their breath wondering.

"Spencer Reid?"

The team is instantly alert and out of their chairs and from leaning on the walls, to staring at the doctor as if he holds the key to the universe with worried and anxious expressions.

"Are you his family?" the man asks.

"We're his colleagues; he was on duty when the accident happened." Hotch answers swiftly.

"How is he?" Morgan asks with tight voice.

"My name is Dr. Rolls," The man addresses them after briefly looking at his chart in hand, "Your colleague is alive and stable. We had some complications but he is a fighter. The extents of his injuries contain a deep laceration on his neck, broken left leg, sprained right wrist, both a punctured and collapsed lung, a fractured left hip, and I'm afraid he suffered some traumatic brain injury."

The group's faces fall at this, stunned silence. No not Reid, the smartest person in the world, his mind is his world. It all sounded so horrible. How can Reid still be alive through all that?

"The E.M.T.s was able to get him intubated quickly enough that it saved his life at the scene. We have him on a ventilator to help him breathe as we speak. He will need physical therapy for both his lungs and his leg in the future. His overall surgeries went fine. Although it will be quite some time before he can breathe or walk properly. Because of his brain injury the swelling was extensive, so to help him recover faster we've placed him in a medically induced coma. He may look worse for wear but he is alive and doing well."

Morgan's stomach feels like it has plummeted, freezing into a block of ice with his head feeling so heavy with this knowledge.

"Brain injury, how serious?" Prentiss asks holding her hands together.

"Nothing that should impair his judgment or coordination from what the CT scans has shown. Although, there is likelihood that he might have minor seizures. We'll know more once he wakes up and is well enough to do extensive testing. But I remain optimistic." Dr. Rolls finishes with a weak smile.

"Can we see him?" Morgan steps forward urgently.

"Yes you may, a nurse at the front desk will take you to his room in the ICU. If there aren't any more questions I need to be off."

The group looks around still not sure of what to do or say.

"No, but thank you." Hotch replies shaking the man's hand.

The doctor nods once before leaving back through those doors. The group is still silent till Morgan yells out in frustration wanting to hit something but nothing within hitting range and runs his hand over his face and lets his fists curl in at his sides. JJ looks near tears, and Prentiss looks shaken and wanting to cry, Rossi has a hand on beard his usual calm replaced by anxiousness, Hotch's usual stoic frown replaced by a frozen frown of worry.

"Someone needs to call Garcia." Hotch states softly crossing his arms over his chest.

They all look towards Morgan to do it but he doesn't seem to even register the conversation so JJ pipes in, "I'll do it."

"Tell her not to come just yet though." Hotch orders.

JJ walks out the doors to the outside world that is now dark, as Morgan ran up the desk to demand Reid's room number and directions to there.

After a few minutes of waiting JJ walks back in.

"Good, let's go see Reid." Rossi declares rising out of a chair.

They approach Reid's room with caution, almost scared of what they might see. The kid was surrounded by machines, one breathing for him and the others showing proof that he was truly alive. Damaged and in pain, but alive.

"Damn." Morgan breathes.

Taking in the sight of their youngest, what was visible over the too big gown he was swimming in and the blankets covering his fragile pale body was decorated in bruises and shallow cuts. His right wrist in a black splint, left leg covered in a long cast raised by wires holding it suspended over a pillow, and bandages wrapped heavily around his neck and head.

Morgan walks up to the bed slowly staring down at his best friend, the one he thinks of as a little brother, and wishes there was some way he could have prevented this or trade places with the kid.

"Hey there Spence, we need you to get better for us okay?" JJ says with watery eyes as she runs a feather light touch to brush back the hair on his forehead.

Morgan takes the seat next to Reid's bed and lifts his hand to lightly rest it on top of Reid's bandaged left one. "Hey kid, get better okay. We'll be here when you wake up, you're not alone you hear me?"

The others exchange small words to Reid as he sleeps his deep sleep. After thirty minutes the team reluctantly has to leave.

"We still have a case to solve, Reid would want us to." Hotch's solemn voice is heard over the beeping of the machines and silent tears.

Rossi nods his head along, but the rest of team doesn't exactly agree or say anything.

"We can't leave him Hotch." JJ says over her sniffles.

"I know, none of us does. But we all know Reid and he wouldn't want to be a bother, and the one of the first few things he'll probably ask when he wakes up is about the case." Hotch says with his lips curling slightly at the sides.

This gets a round of small smiles and they do they understand that perfectly, but doesn't make it any easier.

Morgan turns his head towards the bed to stare at his thin sleeping friend and says confidently, "I'm not leaving; you have Prentiss and Rossi to finish the profile. I'm not leaving the kid alone in this."

Hotch nods his head understanding, "I figured, I'm not even going to try and talk you out of it. Call us with updates."

Morgan is eventually left alone in the room with his broken friend watching the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest and says softly, "Hey there kid. We're so glad you're okay. You really know how to give us a scare don't ya? Full of surprises all the time, a true magician you are." Morgan gives a small laugh and shakes his head, rubbing a hand from scalp to chin letting it drop to his lap, "But honestly, we could live without these tricks. Next time you end up in the hospital I'm kicking your ass." He says sternly and then his eyes soften and frowns leaning back in his chair to get as comfortable as possible, "I'll be here when you wake up, so just try to rest and heal that body of yours."

And Morgan stands guard over his fallen friend and waits.

.

.

.

**A/N:** _No beta, so sorry for mistakes. I blame the fever I had since I was sick while I wrote this lol. I hope it's understandable and more is coming soon and fast! What you think? Feed back is very much so welcomed! ^-^. _

.


	2. Waiting and Drowning

**A/N:** So I've got the foundations set up finally. Next chapter is my favorite so far, it will be out shortly! Thank you so much to those who alerted and faved and especially who reviewed it made me so happy! :** lolyncut, 68luvcarter, Green Penguin, pipinheart, KASEY64,** and **Muffins taste good**. Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter Two**

**Waiting and Drowning**

To Reid it felt like years have gone by since he has been in this deep, suffocating deep dream that is allowing him to have this outer body experience around him. Because he swears he hears Morgan's voice constantly talking to him, not making out exactly everything he says but bits and pieces. But in his haze of sleep and whatever black abyss he is in, he never sees him. It feels like some is pushing him hard into ground, or is it a mattress he is lying on? He isn't sure.

When it isn't dark it's bright and scary. Pieces of memories attack him and make him want to wake up but it doesn't end. Sometimes it's peaceful nothingness though, but the nothingness scares him because he doesn't know what's going on.

Oh, there it is again. That feeling of someone touching his head, but it's so dark and he just wants to wake up and know why. Because wasn't he just awake and alert yesterday and went to sleep like usual, and heard his teams' voices talking and laughing? Something from yesterday, it calls him but he doesn't want to read the message there because he fears something bad happened.

Four days, that's how long it's been since Reid has been in the hospital. Morgan has been restless and uneasy ever since. He's so relieved Reid is alive, but he still can't help but worry. He's already had a fever twice and they had to give him medication and ice packs to treat to lower it down. He's scared of the reaction Reid will have once he finds out he was given morphine. He'll just have to wait to cross that bridge later when it comes he supposes.

The man who hit Reid was going to be fine in the sense of physical injuries at the present moment that is, until Morgan gets his hands on him. Hotch won't let him near the guy, not since the man's story of hitting Reid wasn't adding up. They don't have much of any evidence on him but the team is trying everything in their power to find out more. The unsub in the house tried to make a getaway while the accident unfolded but was caught by the local PD. Neither has confessed but Hotch and Rossi were wearing them down. Morgan wanted them to confess but at the same time it gave them longer time to stay with Reid.

The nurse walked into the room holding out a tray of food and placed it on the side table giving Morgan a warm smile, "There you go honey."

He smiles back, "Thanks Annie."

"Not a problem," She says as she checks Reid's vitals and writes something on his chart then leaves the room.

After around 4 P.M. Reid's primary doctor strides into the room with two other nurses and starts looking over his chart and moves over to check his wounds for infection and his overall progress.

"Everything is looking good Agent Morgan," Dr. Rolls says with a smile towards the worried agent.

"Do you think he is well enough to be transported to another hospital closer to Quantico?" Morgan asks standing up near Reid's bed with one hand resting on the railing.

"Possibly, we would have to see how well he is doing before hand to say for sure." The doctor states calmly as he writes on the chart some more.

"Okay, thank you. Agent Hotchner would be the best to talk to about the details handling that." Morgan says looking at Reid.

The doctor nods and walks out of the room with the nurses, leaving Morgan and Reid to themselves once more.

The next day later Rossi finally got the unsub who tried to escape to confess, but the accomplice still didn't have enough evidence against him to be charged with the murder so the team charged him with assaulting a federal officer till the local police gathered more to pin against him.

Hotch got the team an extra couple of days to stay and 'clean up' the case mess. Although in actuality it was just him trying to give Reid as much time as possible to heal enough to ride home and not stay in Ohio by himself.

After two more days the doctor cleared Reid for medevac helicopter travel. While in the jet everyone was restless and uneasy, scared of the worst case scenario that could happen while in the air for Reid without proper treatment.

When the team landed on Virginia ground Hotch informed them they have received a few days off to recuperate from the whole ordeal. As everyone was exhausted and beyond tired they retreated towards their homes and families.

Morgan picked up some Chinese food on his way home. When he got to his house he was immediately greeted by his dog Clooney, he feed him and let him outside before eating his meal and grabbing a hot shower.

Afterwards he decided to go check on Reid and see how he was doing after his flight. Walking to his front door he gave it some thought and just in case he repacked his to-go-bag. Bag in hand he drove off towards the hospital that he was informed his friend would be staying at and hoped everything was okay.

Arriving at the hospital Reid was no longer in ICU and moved into a private room. It was a decent size with a comfortable looking chair near the bed, a bathroom, television, and sink on the wall to the side. Reid looked the same as he did a few hours ago. Morgan walked further into the room and sits slowly in the chair and places his bag on the floor.

The morning nurse accidently woke Morgan up with checking the machine next to him, giving him a start. Feeling a bit embarrassed he apologized to her and checking to make sure Reid was fine he left to get some breakfast but eating quickly eager to get back to his friend.

When he came back he was told the doctors felt it would be safe to administer the medicine to help Reid wake up from his coma, feeling that his head injury was showing promised recovery. Morgan quickly phoned the team and told them of the news but that Reid hadn't woken up just yet.

* * *

When 3 P.M. came around Morgan was left with his thoughts in the cold machine filled room, he pulled the blankets up higher on Reid figuring the kid might be cold. The kid was always cold, wearing sweaters all year round.

Morgan was watching a football game on ESPN when the machine monitoring Reid's heartbeats started to beep a little faster, he started to panic at the noise but then saw was the best sight he'd seen in days, which was Reid's eyes behind his lids fluttering.

Reid was in the black nothingness again, till he felt something tugging at the back of his mind telling him there was something he should do. He heard a voice talking to him, so he held onto that, used it as a rope and lifeline to drawl him from the darkness that was his mind. He was becoming more aware to the numbness he was accustomed to growing into painful throbs in multiple areas. The heaviness was leaving his body and he felt like he could breathe easier. Like he was drowning and he didn't even know it till this moment, so he held on to that rope with all his might. He realized it was Morgan's voice, Morgan his best friend and the person Reid always thought of as a big brother.

Morgan's eyes grew wider and rushed up out of his chair to stand over Reid's bed. "Hey there kid, that's it. You can do it, wake up Reid." He said with a smile evident in his voice.

Reid tried a couple of times but didn't succeed, it was so hard. He felt like he should get a medal for the effort he was putting into it, but he tries again. Once his eyes open fully he had to close them abruptly the light was too bright. So bright it hurt.

"There you go, come on."

Reid blinks a few times through half-lid opened eyes till they finally open all the way after getting adjusted but everything was still sort of blurry from sleep.

"Hey, you gave us all a scare back there." Morgan says softly, relief and a huge smile painting his face.

Reid blinks slowly a couple of more times and Morgan finally comes into focus a bit better as he squints at him.

"Oh here, I bet you want these don't ya." Morgan turns around and ruffles through a bag placed on the side table to take out Reid's glass's case and removes the item out to place them on Reid's face.

Reid tries to open his mouth but then realizes there is a tube down his throat. He starts to panic and his left hand rises up to his throat touching the wires and tube.

"Reid, no don't touch that! It's alright. Everything is fine." Morgan says quickly grabbing a hold of Reid's failing hand, "Don't rip that out, you'll do more damage. I'll get the doctor later and ask him to remove it okay? He wanted to make sure you were awake first. But you need to calm down."

Reid was trying to but he couldn't stop the slight shaking that had overcome him. What had happened?

Reid closes his eyes and takes in the air pumping into him and letting out slow exhales through his nose to calm him down. After a few long moments he finally looks up towards Morgan with pleading eyes.

Morgan could tell the kid was confused and scared and probably wanted answers, "You were in a car accident. The unsub's unsaid partner rammed his van into your SUV on your drive over to the house. He saw his partner was in trouble and figured an accident would be enough to distract us for them to get away. It wasn't, we got the bastards Reid, we got them." He said with barely controlled anger in his voice, then softens to finish, "You were hurt pretty bad, don't worry nothing too major though, you will be fine you hear me? You've got a broken leg, sprained wrist, fractured left hip, some cuts, you had a punctured and collapsed lung but they fixed you right up, that's why you are on the ventilator Reid. There was some minor head trauma and had to put you into an induced coma to help the swelling. But you're alive and they say you've been progressing greatly and are doing so well. You'll be having to sit in a wheelchair and eventually crutches all over again but I'm just so glad you're alive and that's what matters."

Morgan was hoping he wasn't putting the kid through too much hearing it all at once, but figured he'd find out eventually and wanted to be the one to put a positive spin on it.

Reid's eyebrows contort into a frown while listening to his friend's speech and closed his eyes for a few moments till Morgan mentioned brain injury then his eyes shot open in panic but then instantly lessened the more Morgan spoke. Right now he just wanted off this machine so he could ask more questions and feel more normal. Reid hated the idea of being in a wheelchair again and then those horrible crutches that always got in the way. He was just off them not to long ago, evil things they are.

"I know, I know you just got rid of those crutches. At least you can hit people with them." Morgan says with a grin at the look in Reid's eyes when he mentioned the crutches, "But 'those people' does not include me."

Reid gives him a mock glare.

"I'm going to go call the team and tell them you are awake and ask the doctors about the ventilator okay kid?" Morgan said hastily then realized Reid couldn't answer him, "Hmm, how about one blink for 'yes' and two for 'no'."

Reid quirks an eyebrow slightly at Morgan then finally blinks once for 'yes' resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the man. He was grateful to not wake up alone, that would have been too scary to handle in this situation.

Ten minutes later a tired looking but happy Morgan walks back into Reid's room, "Called the gang, they are on their way over as we speak."

Reid's eyes lit up at that, but at the same time he was not super happy about being the center of attention while in his weak state but figured they probably already have seen him.

Morgan sensed this in his young friend and added with a grin, "Hey, they just want to make sure you're okay. It's for our sanity, we love you kid get used to it."

Reid's face relaxes at this and moves his head around side to side to get more comfortable, while distantly eyeing the said broken leg. He bet Garcia was going to color it sooner or later and could already see the pinks and unicorns or something embarrassing on it, and betting Morgan wouldn't even defend him would probably add something to it as well.

* * *

Sometime later the team filed into Reid's room. He tried his best to his ability to smile at them while feeling himself fidget somewhat.

Garcia came busting through the door as fast as her pink pumps allowed only to halt next to his bed and holding back sniffles reaches around to lightly hug him. "Oh sweet cheeks, you gave us such a scare. Don't ever do that again or I will have to spank you." She says sternly wagging a finger at him as she rises up to stand near his bed.

Reid blushes and lowers his eyes to look at the bed as the others laugh and are interrupted by a knock at the door exposing his doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Willis. I heard someone wanted to be taken off their ventilator." The doctor says looking towards Reid who gives hopeful look.

"Can you step back over there, I need some room." Dr. Willis says to the group, and they move away from the bed some.

Hotch and Rossi lean closer to the wall as the girls hover in the middle and Morgan is standing close to the machines on the other side of Reid's bed.

"Dr. Reid I'm going to turn the machine off and take the intubation tube out and I know it might seem like you can't breathe but you need to take deep breathes with all your might. You're body needs to relearn how to breathe again on its own. Ready?"

Reid blinks once not sure if Morgan told him about their blinking code or not, and nods his head slightly which was hard with that thing in his throat and closes his eyes preparing for it.

The doctor turns the machine off and quickly and efficiently takes the tube out of Reid's throat. Reid neck arches as he coughs and gags a little. Hints of saliva running from his mouth and starts gasping. It hurt and felt very weird. Then suddenly he feels like he is drowning, and has to tell his body to take deep breathes.

In.

Out.

In.

Over and over again his mind kept telling his body, it was so hard though, he felt like it was impossible for a few moments till the drowning feeling start to subside. Opening his eyes he feels the presence of a hand on his and a cloth wiping his mouth, looking up to see Garcia had moved back over and smiling down at him.

"Good job my Junior G-man."

He tried to offer her a smile but it didn't quite manage it since he was still trying to breathe calmly and felt tired all of a sudden, too tired to feel embarrassed also.

His mouth feels dry and throat aches with a irritated burn, but then magically a cup of water with a straw shows up in front of him and he gives a thankful glance to JJ and takes some tentative sips at first and then some stronger ones. Leaning back into the bed further he lets out a heavy sigh and JJ puts the cup back down on the table.

"Better?" Hotch asks from near the door.

Licking his dry lips he opens his mouth to talk but no sound comes out. He swallows hard and tries again but nothing happens. He reaches out towards the water as he tries to sit up, Morgan takes the cup off the table and helps Reid sit up and raises it to his lips and Reid's left hand reaches out to hold it as he takes a few sips.

Morgan puts it back on the table and watching his friend's panic rising with a concerned expression, "Everything okay?"

Reid opens his mouth to talk or even cough to clear his throat but nothing happens. His eyes wide and chest tightening, he looks towards the doctor and then to Morgan who is right beside him holding his arm.

He lifts his hand towards his throat and closes his eyes tightly as he feels tears threatening to fall. His heart feels like its running a marathon and his fingers are starting to tingle from the panic that is unleashing itself.

"Can you breathe okay?" Doctor Willis asks checking Reid's vitals.

Reid replies with a frantic nod, and contorts his face as he seemly tries to clear his throat while opening and closing his mouth.

"Reid?" Rossi voice is heard over the drumming in Reid's ears.

"Can you talk?" Hotch asks.

Tears trickle silently down Reid's face as he opens his eyes to shake his head 'no'.

.

.

**A/N:**_ Felt like a good stopping point for this chapter, next one will be up soon! Please review, I'm still really new to writing and feedback helps my confidence, thanks for reading. _

.


	3. He Said She Said

**A/N:** _Thank you for the awesome love for chapter two! Sorry it took me awhile to post this, my internet died for awhile... it was horrible .. Chapter four is already on it's way done. Shout out thanks for those who were sweet to review: _**purplerayz, 68luvcarter, lolycut, pipinheart, Green Penguin, Kalei-lei, danicalif80, Rayne McKenna, CaseyRachel88.**

.

* * *

.

**Chapter Three**

**He Said She Said**

Everyone except the struggling Reid was quietly rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do or say.

Reid was at loss for what to think, a first for him. What was going on? Was he still asleep and dreaming? Because this certainly was a nightmare in itself, oh please let it be a one of those false awakening dreams Reid pleaded as he laid his head back against the pillows feeling the stitches in his neck stretch.

The tears he left fall were tickling his chin and wiped them away hastily with his hands.

Dr. Willis gets out a light and tongue depressors and leans over Reid, "Can you open your mouth for me Dr. Reid?"

Reid obliges and holds still as the doctor shines his light into his mouth and watches as the doctor's brows contort into a frown…. Not a good sign.

When the doctor gets back up he looks at Reid and then towards the other members of his team with a thoughtful expression.

"Is everything okay doctor?" Rossi asks with a worried frown.

"I'm not sure yet, we need to do some testing. I'll be right back but when I return can you please wait in the hallway for a few minutes?" The doctor says as he leaves the room.

The team looks towards Reid who looks so terrified, but they can tell he is trying his hardest not to show it. His breathing was erratic and he was starting to sweat.

Morgan looks worriedly at his colleague and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze, "It's going to be okay Reid, don't worry, calm down." he says in his most soft and comforting tone possible.

Reid was trying to, with all his might to slow his shallow breathing, but the tightening feeling in his chest was gripping tighter.

Swallowing multiple times he tried to clear his throat or something to help his voice return but to no avail. His hands falls from his throat to grip tightly at the blankets, but feeling the pain in his right wrist at doing so he lessens his hold.

"I'm sure he just wants to double check things Spence, you know doctors and always wanting to be right." JJ tries to give him a smile but it seems forced as she pats his good leg.

"We'll be outside if you need us Reid." Hotch says with his usual neutral tone laced with concern.

Reid wanted to say he would, but then it hit him, hit him hard, how could he let them know he would need them? He can't say anything at the moment, so Reid just pushes is head further back into the pillows, closes his eyes and nods.

Garcia and Morgan seemed to have the hardest time following after the others as they left the room, gazes lingering on Reid.

Morgan decided to stay positive for Reid even if it was false, he put on a fake smile and grabbed Garcia softly by the arm and lead her out of the room saying, "Come on mama, you'll only be separated by glass and a door for a few moments."

"See you in a minute kid." he assures and leaves the room.

Reid was thankful for his friends trying to look like everything was going to be okay. Although he is a profiler to for goodness sakes and he could tell they were freaked out as well, which wasn't doing him much good in the freaking out level either.

He was trying to concentrate on the positive, racking through all the mental files of knowledge in his head. Although he doesn't know much about the medical field he knows enough, but even with enough he couldn't figure out what was going on.

The doctor comes back in with two nurses holding some sort of contraption that instantly alerted Reid he probably wouldn't enjoy much.

"Okay Dr. Reid, we are going put this camera down your nose to get a better look at your vocal chords; the nurse here is going to give you some numbing spray to help relax your throat muscles."

The nurse gives Reid the spray and after five agonizing minutes and the uncomfortable feeling of something shoved down your throat it was over. Reid breathed a sigh of relief and lifted the blankets up higher around him, feeling utterly frozen and vulnerable.

"I can't say for sure what is going on but from what I can assume I think your vocal chords are paralyzed. Different things that may have caused this... the E.M.T.'s might have nicked your vocal chords while intubating at the scene of the accident, or maybe it's from prolonged intubation. It could just be temporary; we would have to do more extensive testing to make sure."

Reid's face is crestfallen and his heart feels like it has plummeted to the floor. Like his world just shattered, it's his main form of communication. It's how he saves lives, protects himself, proves his worth, and does his job. The shock is too much; he doesn't even know how to process it.

"Do you want me to share this with your friends for you?" Dr. Willis asks softly.

Reid swallows a few times before he nods slowly but he is only looking at the sheets of his bed covers, not the doctor. Because for some reason he feels helpless and angry, angry at the doctors and paramedics for taking away his gift of sound, and angry at himself for becoming weak.

* * *

The doctor walks out into the hallway to expectant and worried faces.

"How is he?" Morgan demands urgently stepping away from the wall he was leaning on.

The doctor pulls a tired face towards him and answers, "Well, like I told Dr. Reid, it seems his vocal chords are paralyzed. It might have happened at the scene of the accident, or could be from being on the ventilator for a prolonged time. It could possibly be temporary; we just have to do more extensive tests to be sure."

The group's faces fall and look as if the air was sucked out of the room. JJ and Garcia seem to be almost at tears.

"I would like to advise you to keep an eye on him; I'm worried about him developing a depression from this."

The group gives several silent nods.

"When do you think he'll be able to be discharged?" Hotch asks.

"I think if all goes well tomorrow should be fine if he is up to it, but he'll still have to come back in for his follow ups." Dr. Willis states confidently and a moment later his pager went off, "I need to get this, I will be back later after rounds, excuse me."

After the doctor left JJ says softly holding her hands together, "Spence shouldn't be left alone in the state he is in now…"

Morgan spoke up, "I think the kid should stay with me, he might not like it but he needs the help and I got a spare room."

"I agree, but how are you going to convince him of that?" Rossi says head tilting towards the room.

"Hey, no one can resist my charm," Morgan says with grin placing his hands on his hips but then sobers immediately remembering the given situation.

"That is true mon ami." Garcia adds sweetly putting a hand on his arm.

"That or I beat it into him. He is stubborn but I'm relentless." He says with a determined gaze at the door.

The others smile a little at this and Prentiss states quietly, "That is true." then suggests more strongly, "If Reid is okay with it, maybe we should go to his apartment and pack some of his items up for him and go ahead and move it over to your place Morgan. That way Reid will be more comfortable."

Morgan nods as he rolls his stiff shoulders, "That's a great idea, that is if you guys don't mind?"

"It's not a problem." Hotch comments fixing his suit jacket.

"Oh wait, I've got an idea." Garcia runs off towards the nurses' station talking to a nurse quickly and animatedly, upon returning she shows the group the items in her hands: paper and pen.

"I thought these might be useful to our genius for the moment." She adds with a shrug.

"That was a great idea Penelope." JJ tells her with a small smile.

* * *

Reid was staring at the ceiling tiles while being left alone in his hospital room; he was starting to feel overwhelmed. Knowing the team was talking about him outside in the hall didn't make it any better either, but found counting the tiles a good distraction and got to 30 by the time the team filed back in.

He kept his head laid back passively but his eyes wander over to them giving them a questioning look.

Garcia steps forward with the paper and pen she acquired and pulls the side table over the bed and displays it for him.

"For you hun, to use, uh, at the current moment." She says rubbing his arm soothingly.

He gives her a small smile in return and stares at the paper. Not sure where to start and sadden by the fact that he has to use paper and pen now.

"The doctor says you can go home tomorrow, that's good news." Hotch tells Reid from his spot on the side of the bed.

Rossi gives a smirk, "I bet you're eager for that huh kid?"

Reid's eyes lower slightly and give a slow nod as runs a hand through his hair, because now that they mention it. What is he going to do once he gets home? He can't take care of himself at the current moment.

Morgan saw the anxious expression on his young friend's face, "Reid I think it will be best if you stay over to my place for awhile." He says strongly, as he crosses his arms over his chest.

The young doctor's head snaps up quickly to give Morgan an unsure look and purses his lips together. He doesn't want to be a burden. He's taken care of himself most of his life; it's embarrassing and unnatural for him to rely on others like that.

Garcia taps the desk, "Write it down sweet heart, that's what the paper is for."

"Its fine kid, it won't be a problem I promise." Morgan says in a comforting tone walking over towards the chair to call dibs before someone else does.

Reid licks his lips and with his sprained hand reaches out towards the pen and tentatively holds it between his fingers. It hurts a little but not too much where he can't handle it. He is debating on what to ask, because there are so many things and just settles on the one question that's the most important to him.

'_What about work?_'

And shoves the paper closer towards the edge where Garcia and Morgan could see.

They look at it and their eye brows rise up some and look towards Hotch.

Morgan asks for the kid, "He wants to know about him and working, Hotch."

Hotch's frowns and looks to be thinking but answers quickly, "We'll work something out. You still have your ability to profile Reid and you're a valuable member to this team. As soon as the doctors allow it, I see no problem with you coming back, but of course off active field duty. Reid this thing with your voice might not even be permanent remember?"

"Yeah Reid, just concentrate on getting better okay?" Prentiss reassures him with a warm smile.

Reid just nods quickly and bits his bottom lip, and writes again.

'_I'm sure I'll be fine Morgan, I don't want to be a burden_.' and looks up with an ashamed expression on his face towards Morgan.

Morgan huffed out a breath, and shakes his head back and forth gently and gives a half-exasperated look to his remark. "You are not a burden, just shut up and do what we say already."

Garcia looks back and forth between them and claps her hands together with finality, "That settles it then, I'll be over all the time to make sure you get all candy you desire."

Reid gives her a tired smile as thanks and the others laugh slightly. He still wasn't sure about bothering Morgan with his presence, he was fine when his leg was shot, sort of, and he managed fairly well. This was way worse after all, but he doesn't want to trouble his team.

Then Reid's eye brows shoot upwards with a slightly dawning realization, scribbles furiously then looks up with anxious eyes, '_What about the Reid-effect and Clooney_?'

They read it and laugh once again, laughing was good in this situation. It lightened the tense air and worried thoughts and gave things a more normal feel too it.

Morgan chuckles reaching out his hand to mess up Reid's tousled curls, "You'll be fine, Clooney is a good dog I swear, don't worry."

Garcia chuckles softly, "I bet he is like Reid with candies, all you got to do is give Clooney some dog treats and he is all loveable and cuddleable."

Reid's jaw drops slightly and looks aghast and writes in his messy scrawl, '_HEY! Not true_.'

* * *

An hour later and one apartment key less, everyone but Morgan was gone. Garcia said she would return as fast as possible with a surprise, whatever that ensured. Morgan wasn't really bothering him too much, mostly just leaving him to himself which he was thankful for.

Reid was looking at the wall across him with an unfocused gaze, not really thinking of anything. He wanted to sleep but figured he'd done enough of that once he was told he was in a coma for a week. He was tired from his friends' visit, but he was glad to see them even if it wore him out quickly. It was still scary knowing that for a whole week he was out of it, asleep to the world.

Shifting in his bed Reid's face pinched in pain, every move he made hurt and ached somewhere, and his hip never seemed to get comfortable. It was a good thing Reid thought, that he likes sleeping on his back or his side because he had no choice but to sleep on his back like this now.

Morgan sitting in the spare chair they had brought in so that Garcia could have the comfortable one, noticed the kid's discomfort and decided to comment on it.

"Hey kid, you okay there?"

Reid locked eyes with a concerned looking Morgan, licks his dry lips and nodded.

He then was suddenly jolted slightly by a thought that just hit him. He was so distracted by his weariness and his friends' visit he didn't even think about the pain medicine he was probably on.

He grabs the pen and starts to write hastily on the paper and show it to Morgan. '_How much pain medicine am I on? I want on the minimum amount!_'

The older man sighs and gives Reid a look of sympathy, "You are on already on a normal amount Reid, and I don't think it will hurt you to -"

Suddenly the paper is ripped from Morgan's hand and Reid writes fast with strong pressure applied to it, '_Yes it will. I want the lowest amount now._' and gives the older man a hard stare.

Morgan could tell there was no way to argue his point and reluctantly nods, "Okay," and gets up to tell the nurses.

* * *

After the nurse that had adjusted Reid's pain medicine walked out, Morgan and Garcia both stride into his room.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Morgan laughs gesturing towards Garcia, who in return just swats at his arm.

"Be good now." She admonishes.

"I got you some goodies for our dear Dr. Reid!"

Putting her green bag she was holding into the chair she starts pulling out items to place them on the table near his bed.

"We got here some cherry and lime Jello packets," Reid's eyes light up at this, "a teddy bear," which turns into a sour pout, "some super hard cross word puzzles to keep you busy for like… five minutes," Morgan and Garcia laugh and smile, "and I got you these."

She lays out a 8.5 x 11 dry erase board, whiteboard cleaner and eraser, a soft cloth, and a pack of Expo Low Odor Dry Erase Markers, Assorted Colors, 8-Pack.

Reid looks up at her astonished by her loot. He was touched she went to such great lengths for him.

Garcia looks pleased with her offerings as she says, "I got you the one with the most colors, only the best for our genius. It comes in black, red, blue, green, pink, purple, brown, and orange. So when you are bored you can color. Or we could color together." She adds with a playful smile.

Morgan lets out a huffed laugh and shakes his head at her, "You are crazy woman, but amazing."

"And don't you forget it." Garcia says with a wink.

Reid lowers his eyes embarrassed and tried to cough nervously like he would have normally, but nothing came out. After swallowing tightly he gives her a sad but grateful smile, and reaches out to open the packages.

"Here let me help some." Morgan offers quickly and undoes the wrapping on the board and supplies while Reid gets the markers out.

Reid pulls his lips to the side thoughtfully trying to decide on what color to pick, and finally chooses purple and starts writing on his new marker board, '_Thanks Garcia, that was very thoughtful of you._'

"Awwh, anything for you honey, you know that." She says and smoothes his hair down and moves to sit down in her chair.

There was a knock on the door and they look over to see Dr. Willis was back and with a nurse. "Hello again, I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing and start you on your treatments."

Reid eyed them worriedly, fidgeting a little in his bed as the nurse checked his pluse oximeter on his finger and tells the doctor its number.

"It seems your oxygen levels are too low; we need to get your lung's strength back up and healthy. This thing here will help you." Dr. Willis points to the item the nurse hands over to Reid. "It's a volumetric exerciser; it will help to open up the capillaries of your lungs. You need to breath into this piece here, and breathe in and out with all your might for five minutes at a time at least three times a day. If you experience any light headed or dizziness to the point of passing out, please stop and just maybe just cut it back to three minutes and try again later."

"Everything else seems to be fine Dr. Reid; you should be out of here and home soon. I'll be back later, nurse Joy will help you get started, unless you have any questions?"

Reid shook his head 'no' and the doctor patted his good leg and left.

"So I want you to breathe hard enough for this yellow piece to hit this number okay?" Nurse Joy asks nicely.

After three minutes of painful breathing the nurse left a very tired and exhausted Reid.

"You okay Reid?" Morgan asks in a concerned tone standing next to the bed and pulling the blankets back up over him.

Reid just nodded slowly closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Reid winces when he finally touches the stitches on his head, with his fingers he felt around trying to count the number of stitches used, but stopped after it become too painful to touch.

Morgan was watching his young friend with amusement and worry. He would wince in pain, stop, and then wince again. Finally he had to ask.

"Reid what are you doing?" He asked in a stern tone.

Reid's eyes snapped to side to look wide eyed at his two friends watching him. He smiled sheepishly and dropped his hands from his head to clumsily grab a black marker and write out, '_I was_,' he pushes his lips together in a thin line, '_counting the number of stitches on my head._' then shrugs.

Garcia smiles but says in mock seriousness, "Bad boy, don't do that or you might rip them out, you hear me?"

Reid lowers his eyes and nods his 'yes' to her. While Morgan just laughs at his friends.

* * *

When Morgan and Garcia started talking about their late night television shows that they wanted to watch that night and made fun of the five o'clock news anchor. Reid wasn't really paying them much attention anymore. They could talk all they wanted but he couldn't, it made him feel guilty for feeling resentful towards the friends who have gone up and out of their way to take care of him. He felt like crap and wanted to cry.

The nurse walked in and dropped a tray of food for Reid to eat on his table. But Reid didn't even acknowledge the nurse's presence or departure.

Morgan and Garcia exchanged worried glances at one another.

Biting her lip Garcia asks hesitantly, "Sweetums, are you hungry? The nurse brought you some dinner. Chicken I think."

Reid just blinks slowly as if he didn't hear her and pulls the blankets tighter around him.

"Reid?" Morgan's asks tentatively staring at the kid.

His voice must have broken the kid's trace because he quickly shifts his gaze to him with a confused look.

"Food?"

Reid grabs the button to raise the bed up some and picks up his fork slowly and starts pushing his food around and lifting it to his mouth to take small bites. He was super hungry but he didn't have much of an appetite.

* * *

When 9 P.M. strolled around Garcia had to go home but offered to stay to which Reid denied nicely, she left after a kissing two fingers to her lips and placing them to his forehead and promising to visit him at Morgan's.

Reid looked to Morgan, popped open a blue marker and wrote out, '_Morgan you don't have to stay you know? I'll be fine one night by myself._'

Morgan lifted one eyebrow at him, sprawled out in the comfortable chair now facing the television. "I know, but you just woke up Reid, and it's a lot to deal with."

Reid shook his head slightly and used the eraser to wipe the board and scribbled again, '_I'll be asleep the whole time and you can pick me up in the morning._' Pursing his lips together and gives Morgan a look of defiance.

Morgan lips form a frown sitting up straighter, eyes softening as he replies quietly, "Yeah but Reid, you can't exactly call for help if you need it right now and I would just feel better being here, okay?"

Reid's face falls and he looks so dejected but nods his head. Hated hearing his weakness put like that, but understood perfectly as he writes, '_I understand, thanks. I'm going to try to get some sleep now._'

Reid turns his head the opposite side, takes off his glasses, and closes his eyes; letting the full day he had hit him like a ton of bricks. Hoping the numb feeling that has taken over him drift him off to sleep.

Morgan sighed, "No problem kid, goodnight." He hated feeling so helpless watching Reid become more and more withdrawn by the hour, but he wasn't sure what he could do. Maybe once he got Reid out of the hospital the kid would cheer up a little and things could get better.

.

.

.

**A/N:** _I hope it was okay. I rewrote it like three times. Next chapter I'm having lots of fun with so far. Thanks for reading! ^-^._

.


	4. Sweet Repression

**A/N: ** _Sorry took awhile to post. I couldn't find a stopping spot. I also got very self conscious about it and wasn't sure about submitting it, but after coaxing from my boyfriend I did. Super thanks to those awesome reviewers of chapter three:_ **purplerayz, owltlaw, CaseyRachel88, 68luvcarter, pipinheart, SagepunkSom. **_Sorry for any errors on my part. Enjoy!_

_.

* * *

_

_._

_.  
_

**Chapter Four**

**Sweet Repression**

When morning came Morgan felt pretty well rested, it was the most comfortable chair he'd slept in all week even if his shoulders were still painfully stiff. Turning his head over he sees Reid's face is screwed up in discomfort but his eyes remain closed, so he isn't sure if he is still asleep or not.

"Good Morning Pretty-Boy, are you feeling okay?"

Reid rotates his shoulders around and slowly opens his eyes to look at Morgan. Reaching his hand out for his glasses, Reid puts them on as the other finds the red marker and writes to him very slowly and sleepily, '_I'm fine. Just can't get comfortable._' Then his eye snap open more and adds on, '_Oh, and good morning to you to Morgan._'

Finding the remote control and pressing the button to raise the bed to lean forward more. Reid tries to get situated but the blankets got pulled and his feet were hanging out exposing cold feet to even colder air. Using his right foot he tries to kick the blanket back over but fails, tries again but only fails and jars the bed harshly.

Morgan sighed heavily, "Reid do you need help?"

Reid gives Morgan a sideways glance and stubbornly shakes his head 'no' trying to suppress his obvious discomfort.

The older man props his elbow on the chair and rest his head on his palm and warns, "You're going to hurt yourself."

Reid exhales loudly with a huff and gives up the war against the blankets with a pout.

Rolling his eyes Morgan gets up from his chair and leans over to swiftly and efficiently cover the young man's feet back up. "There."

A nurse steps in holding a tray of food with a smile, "Good morning, after you're done eating some breakfast Dr. Willis wants to take you in for some tests." She checks his chart and machines before walking back out.

Reid just stares at the food.

Morgan saw his thin friend tense and twist the blankets within his fingers, and leans forward to place his strong hand on Reid's arm to stop his fidgeting.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. As soon as they are done you get to break out of this place." He soothed.

Reid reached up to start scratching at the bandaged on his neck, it was becoming annoying and the tape was starting to peel off and pull on his skin.

Morgan smacked at his hand, "Hey, stop that!"

Reid's brows pull down into a confused look and his lips part open as he tried to say 'Hey' but nothing came out.

Morgan saw how sad his friend became and wanting to give him a distraction asks, "Aren't you hungry?"

Blinking and taking a slow breath in Reid shakes his head 'no' slowly, staring intently at the blanket and thumbing its edges.

"You should try to eat something at least; you barely ate at all last night Reid."

Reid picks up the fork and stabs his weirdly looking eggs and gives it a look of contemplation, after fifteen minutes he finally just pushes the tray away.

Morgan sighs, "Here drink some water then." pouring him a cup and putting a straw in it and placing it on the table.

Reid takes a tentative sip of it, and then drinks greedily not realizing how thirsty he was till now.

"Thirsty much?" Morgan laughs gently.

Reid gives a silent laugh wiping a hand over his mouth and nods quickly.

Morgan gets out of his chair to stand and stretch his cramped muscles, looking over to see Reid uncapping a marker and write something on his board and flipping over to show him with an expectant look.

'_You should get something to eat._'

"Nah, I'll grab something to eat while you're doing your tests. I'll be fine kid."

Reid gave him a look like he was debating on arguing but must have decided to drop the matter, because his gaze shifted down to the blankets and started to pull on loose threads.

Morgan reaches over and grabs the remote flips on the television and sits back down in the chair reclining his legs out in the other.

The two fall in companionable silence while Morgan flips through the channels and lands on CNN to catch the news.

As soon as Reid heard the channel land on something longer than 10 seconds it got his attention and raised his head to look. He was deadly interested in what the news had to say, he was behind on a whole week of events and wanted to play catch up as fast as possible. Staring intently at the screen zoned completely into it and paying attention to the stock reports finding it intriguing, but was zapped back to the present when a couple of nurses show up at the door.

"Knock knock," One of the nurses says, "We're going to take you down to get a CT scan, a couple of x-rays, and do some more tests on your vocal cords, are you ready to go?"

Taking a deep breath but looking nervous Reid nods his head and smoothes his blankets down.

"We need to get him ready; can you leave for the room please sir?" The nurse asks Morgan.

"Yeah sure," he said, then reaching over he squeezes this young friend's wrist, "I'll be here when you get back."

Waiting outside in the hallway Morgan turns around when he hears Reid's door open and watches as they wheel Reid out. After the kid was far enough out of sight, he walks back into the room and grabs his to-go-bag to change in the bathroom and heads down to the cafeteria and grabs a bagel and coffee to go. Going outside to give Hotch a call and see if his place was ready. Once he closed his phone he started back inside, he knew Reid would probably be awhile but wanted to be there just in case he was needed.

* * *

A little over an hour later a very tired looking Reid was wheeled back into his room where Morgan greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey there kid."

Reid was so tired all he could do was lift his left hand in a lazy half wave.

Soon after Dr. Willis walked in holding x-rays and a chart in hand.

Morgan got up as soon as he saw the man and went up to stand next to Reid's bed for support.

"I got your tests results back in. Your breaks are healing nicely." Dr. Willis says holding up an x-ray to the light on the wall and flipping through them, "You'll have to be off your legs and on bed rest for awhile I'm afraid, but I do want you to become mobile as soon as possible, coupled with the assistance of physical therapy. I see the nurses have changed your bandages already, you'll need to keep that up as well to make sure there is no risk of infection."

Reid blinked a few times, his eyes felt very dry all of a sudden. He was hesitantly holding eye contact with the doctor as he spoke, somehow he had a feeling it wasn't going to be all pretty and wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. He felt his chest tighten a little as his nerves grew. He just wanted answers.

Dr. Willis then started flipping through his chart's pages and reading as he talked, "Nothing on your CT scan showed signs of why your vocal cords are paralyzed, also nothing conclusive came out of the tests we received on your vocal cords either I'm afraid." Looking up at Reid he concludes, "In terms of vocal paralysis it could just last for maybe a few weeks, to nine months, and or be permanent. We'll have to wait to find out. I'd liked to try and prescribe you an anti-inflammatory medicine to see if swelling is the problem. Try this medicine for a week, and if not any better discontinue its use. I've informed the nurses at the desk to give you the referral to a specialist and prescribed for you to take vocal therapy when up to it."

By now Reid's eyes had dropped down to stare at the blankets as he fiddled with the edges of the blankets, ringing them in his hands slightly. Feeling like the strength in him was zapped away and nothing but a hard road to recovery was ahead for him, whether the results of that recovery were what he wanted or not.

Dr. Willis writes on his pad and hands Morgan some small papers, "Here, these are his prescriptions. I assume you'll be helping him out."

Morgan nods to the doctor with determined eyes, "Yes I will be."

Reid starts writing on his board and shows the doctor, '_I do not want any narcotics._'

The man's eye brows knit together, "Are you sure Dr. Reid?"

Nodding his head Reid gives the man a stubborn look.

"Okay, then instead I will give you a strong dosage of non-narcotic pain killers to help manage the pain."

The doctor writes out one more paper out and gives it to Morgan as he walks over and undoes Reid's IV and gives him a small smile, "Take care of yourself Dr. Reid; please take it easy for awhile." and leans over to shake Reid's slightly shaky hand and then turns to shake Morgan's.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Willis nods before quickly leaving the quiet room.

Taking a deep breath in Morgan exhales slowly and turns to face his broken friend. "Ready to get out of this place?" he says in a hopefully optimistic tone.

Reid just stares at the blankets, fingers thumbing the edges back and forth and very slightly nods his head.

* * *

Morgan helped the kid get dressed, after he gave Reid his spare clothes to wear, completely forgetting to go pick up Reid's some of his clothes to wear home. Morgan was thankful that he still had some clean work out shorts the kid could fit over his casted leg that was stashed away in his bag, along with a button up shirt that was easy to change the kid into. Reid looked almost comical swimming in Morgan's t-shirt.

Reid looked tired and about ready to jump out of his skin, he hated having to have help getting dressed. Feeling so embarrassed and his cheeks flushed but he didn't see any alternative. Everything hurt and he was so sore, he could do it himself but it would take ages and be more painful.

The trip from the bed to wheelchair was enough to make Reid's face stay in the state of agony.

"Maybe the doctor should have kept you longer kid? You don't look so well." Morgan asks with skeptically, concern written on his face as he helps Reid put on his shoes, which thankfully weren't ruined in the accident.

Reid just shakes his 'no' while gritting his teeth and mouths with pleading gaze, 'I want out of here, I'm fine.'

Morgan only caught a little of that but with the look in the kid's eyes he says, "Okay but once we get home you're not doing anything but sleep and rest you hear me?" It wasn't really a question more like an order by the tone in Morgan's voice.

"Here hold this; it will make you feel better." Morgan teases as he places the teddy bear Garcia got Reid in the young man's lap.

Reid just huffs out a breath of air of annoyance but holds the teddy bear steady to keep it from falling, as Morgan pushes him out of the hospital.

* * *

The drive home was uneventful; Morgan parked his vehicle in his driveway and glanced sideways at Reid, "Home sweet home." Opening his door he got out and walked quickly over to the backseat and got out the wheelchair the hospital let them have, opened Reid's passenger side door. "Ready?" Putting his arm underneath Reid's and placing it behind the young man's back, Morgan helps support most of his weight to transfer him to the wheelchair.

Once inside Morgan closes the door behind him, turns on the lights in the dimly light house. He is instantly greeted happily by his dog Clooney.

"Hey boy," he says patting him on the head, while Reid flinched when the dog came close enough to him, the young man's eyes wide and sitting perfectly still.

Whenever Reid would come over to Morgan's, the man would put Clooney in the backyard or laundry room to stay. "Clooney, go." He orders pointing to the dog bed in the living room, the dog reluctantly obeys.

Morgan turns his full attention back to Reid, "You doing okay there kid?" He waits but after not receiving a nod, he steps around to get a better look at the kid's face, what he sees makes his heart break a little more. The kid's face was pinched in pain and he looked white as a sheet.

"Let's get you into bed and settled in then you can rest, okay?" Once again he waits for a response of any kind, after a long moment he sees a slight, very slight nod almost not visible but enough for Morgan. He pushes the young man down the hallway towards the guest bed room. It's a door before Morgan's and right across the bathroom.

The guest bedroom matches the rest of the house in style, modern and urban design. The room has cream white walls, dark woods, a brown comforter, orange decorative pillows on the made bed, nightstand, a simple desk and chair in the corner, and a dresser on the other wall. Most of Reid's items and books were already seen around the space.

Morgan turns the bed down for his friend and fixes the pillows more comfortably to lie on. "Come on Reid let's get you in bed, I'm going to have to carry you, ready?"

Reid breathes in deeply and sighs, nodding his head in confirmation, letting his strong friend practically lift him in the bed single handedly. Once Reid hit the soft mattress and very comfortable pillows, he sighed in relief and buried deeper into the fluffy oasis covering him up.

Morgan pulls his glasses off and places them on the nightstand beside the bed, "If you're alright, I'm going to go ahead and unpack."

After a long pause Reid finally nods, his eyes closed and already off dozing off. Not moving around for a week, being all banged up and broken has exhausted him to the point of passing out. He felt so heavy and was too tired to even be embarrassed about being carried most of the way home.

Morgan smiles at his silly friend and leans over to mess his hair up, and leaves for a moment only to come back into the room placing a notebook and pen, and Reid's cell phone on the night stand within reach. Walking to the door and turning the light off but cracking the door enough for light to come in.

After gathering the stuff from the SUV and raiding his near empty frig for a soda Morgan slumped down onto the couch feeling so drained and ready for a nap of his own. The feeling of something wet touching his hand alerted him that Clooney was nuzzling his hand and demanding his attention while wagging his tail animatedly. Scratching behind his loyal dog's ears he closes his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Morgan awoke to the noise of his front door being knocked on and jolted up out of the sofa nearly tripping over his dog and stumbling across the room to hastily open his door. Standing there in all her bright colorful glory was the one and only Penelope Garcia smiling brightly at him.

"Took you long enough sugar," She says walking in passed him into the threshold, petting the eager Clooney, straightening up to face him she asks, "How's our tall and skinny boy wonder?"

"He was asleep last I checked," Checking the clock on the wall he saw that was two hours ago, "damn… I fell asleep on the couch without meaning to." Morgan says in a frustrated tone, he stalks off towards the guest room to peek in at the genius.

He found the said boy wonder still passed out asleep, and caught himself watching to make sure Reid's chest was moving steadily before breathing out a sigh in relief, only to jump a slightly when Garcia's soft voice came up behind him.

"Awh… so adorable," She cooed, hand sliding with temptation towards her cell phone to take pictures.

Morgan chuckled and walked back towards the living room with her following suite. "The doctor said pretty much the same thing he told us yesterday, basically told us his voice might be gone for a few weeks, to nine months, and if not permanent. He's going to give him some medicine to see if swelling is the problem. The kid needs to stay on bed rest for a while but needs to move around and build up his strength soon."

Garcia placed her shiny purple purse and another larger bag on the coffee table, "Well I know Emily said they found Reid's old crutches and stashed them somewhere, good luck finding them."

Picking up his forgotten drink and throwing it in the garbage, Morgan reached for his keys and asked, "Can you watch him for awhile? I need to go fill up his prescriptions and get some much needed groceries."

Making a shooing motion with her hands Garcia grins as she replies, "Sure, sure dove. Now get a move on, I promise to behave."

Quirking a disbelieving eyebrow up at her he grins, "Yeah sure like I'd believe that…Thanks Baby Girl." Morgan says with sincerity, and is out the door.

Turning her gaze from the front door to the dog that was now sitting on the couch, Garcia cocks her head to the side and says devilishly, "I'm in charge of you boys now, bow before your queen."

She gets an answering whine from Clooney, going into the kitchen she opens the refrigerator and grabs a cold bottle of water and heads quietly back to the guest room to check on her baby genius. Peeking her head through the small crack of the door she walks over to the bed, and sees his face is that of one in distress. Probably having a nightmare she thinks. His lips are moving very faintly, if his voice was working properly she bets she would hear him talking or whimpering most likely, poor baby.

Reaching out gently she brushes her fingers through his hair, "Reid honey, come on you need to wake up. It's just a nightmare." Not seeing much of a difference she says a little more strongly, "Wake up. Honey, it's okay. Reid, wake up!"

His eyes snap open and he gasps in air looking startled and confused, and he mouths, 'Garcia' with fear in his eyes. As soon as it slips passed his lips and heard nothing, he screws his eyes shut frowning and turn his face away from her.

Reid was having a horrible nightmare, one of which he was thrown into a black nothing pit and he was going to scream for help but nothing came out. In his dream he saw his friends walking over its edge but didn't see him, and because he couldn't scream or talk they didn't find him and he was all alone, scared, and in the dark. His eyes started to swell with unshed tears he refused to fall remembering the dream.

She pulls his chin towards her, "Oh love its okay," her hand brushing his hair soothingly, "it was just a dream, don't worry."

His shoulders sink more into the bed and starts wringing his hands together nervously, he wants to tell her that it was practically real life, and that the dream wasn't over...

Concentrating on the gentle massage her fingers were giving his scalp he was starting to relax, but then became very aware of how badly his hair probably needed a proper wash. Figuring he probably was on the receiving end of sponge baths while in his coma at least, but not so sure about his hair though, and grimaced at the thought.

Garcia noticed the look and gave him the notebook and pen and asked, "What is it Hun?"

Writing out as neat as humanly possible at his angle he was in, he wrote looking very embarrassed, '_It is probably not wise to touch my hair Garcia, I assume it's dirty and disgusting._' He felt a tint of pink colored his cheeks and was suddenly very glad for covering darkness.

Biting her lip Garcia holds back a laugh, "Oh.. Baby Einstein, guess what? I don't care." The last part she says very slowly emphasizing her point.

A faint smile graces Reid's lips at this, Garcia always has a way of making him feel comfortable and also at the same time extremely uncomfortable, it was a conundrum of gift she possessed with him he thought.

"Here drink some water," She hands him the bottle and stuffs some pillows behind him to help prop him up better.

Drinking the water slowly but relishing in the cool relief it gave his parched throat, Reid let his eyes wander over the room for the first time. Realizing a lot of his items were already here, it surprised him a little.

Garcia followed his gaze and commented lightly, "We'll have to make that chocolate muscular man of ours bring in a television or something to keep you preoccupied. Need to keep those genius muscles moving."

He smiled up at her with a genuine smile this time, and she patted his arm and said, "There we go, we need more of that around here."

He let his smile fade a little at that, still not in the mood to be all joyful. Reid then wondered where Morgan was, figuring the man would be bothering him with questions on his health or hovering. His eyes narrowed towards the door craning his neck to look then wrote, '_Where's Morgan?_' his fingers nails scrapping the side of the spiral notebook making little noises as it went.

"He went out to get some groceries and your medicine, he should be back soon."

Letting his eyes lower to the bed and still feeling tired, deciding he just wanted time alone. Reid scribbled out slowly, '_I think I'm going to go back to sleep_.' then raising his fingers up to scratch his chin.

"Okay sweet heart, if you need something. Send a text to my cell alright?"

Nodding in response and pulls the soft and fluffy comforter further up around him, he watches as she walks to the door and closes it halfway.

Frowning Reid turns his gaze to stare at the wall, glad it was only semi-dark in the room. It was enough to let him rest well but not too much to engulf him in darkness. He was really feeling the pain in his body now that he was awake, it wasn't as bad as when he got home but more like an annoying throbbing that was torturing him. He found himself wanting and missing the morphine he was on… Letting an air out in frustration he lets his head fall back with a loud thud against his pillow.

* * *

An hour or so later Morgan turned the key into his door and opened it bringing in handfuls of grocery bags as he came in. Once all settled in he goes into the living room and spots Garcia knitting on the couch. "Hey baby girl, how's it goin'?"

Garcia looks up resting her items in her lap, "It's going good handsome, just relaxing and day dreaming of you of course. Reid woke up after you left; he was having a nightmare the poor thing. But he went back to sleep right afterwards, I got him to drink some water though." she said looking worried.

Morgan shook his head sighing, "He needs to eat something. He's barely eaten since he woke up from the coma."

"I think he might need a bath to, he was worried about his hair when I was petting it, saying it was disgusting and such. It probably made him feel self conscious." Garcia says with sympathy laced in her voice, Reid just brings out the mothering nature in her.

Morgan nods along, rubbing a hand from his scalp down his face. "I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Oh, I wanna help!" Garcia chirps in bouncing off the couch, making Clooney's face snap up in alert.

Morgan smiles at her and heads to the kitchen.

After getting the meal started, he let his baby girl take over from there as he went to check in on Reid.

Reid snapped his eyes close as he heard Morgan approach, his footsteps loud against the silence of the room. Hoping he could pull off pretending to be asleep, not in the mood to be around others right that moment.

"Hey Reid."

The bed dipped slightly and Reid was trying to maintain a steady breathing pattern.

"Are you awake?" Morgan asked softly.

No response, Reid swallowed hard with Adam's apple bobbed up and down, hoping he was maintain his cover.

"I know you are awake Reid…"

'Damn.' Reid's mumbles the words silently defeated, and his brow pinched as he turns to look up and see Morgan's amused expression and the pointed stare that followed.

"Why are you trying to hide out in here kid?" Morgan asks pursing his lips together.

Reid shrugs and begins to pick at the back of his hand and stare at it.

"C'mon, Pretty Boy," Morgan cajoled, leaning forward to try and establish eye contact.

Frowning, Reid just shakes his head. Mentally scratching his eyes out, because of course Derek Morgan won't quit till he gets what he wants. He is always the persistent one and used to getting his way, and not to mention relentless in his prying when it came to Reid.

Reid reaches out and clumsily grabs the notebook on the side table, almost knocking it to floor but managing to keep hold and write out nonchalantly, '_Just wanted some time to myself. To you know? Think._' Sucking on his bottom lip and eyes shifting around, he pushes the notebook towards his partner.

Morgan scans the words, believing the part about the kid probably thinking. Over thinking things most likely, which was probably not always a good thing he assumes to be trapped in that complicated head of his. It's weird for Morgan; he's never heard Reid be this silent since he's known him, and it scares him. The kid has always been hard to pry information out of it, and with no voice it's only making things more difficult. He just hopes the kid doesn't shut down completely and let him passed those walls once again. Sure they've gone more distant over the year or so since the time he became temporary unit chef, and let the stress and roles of the job push each other further away. But he always thought the kid knew he was there and had his back if he needed him.

Morgan was about to try and ask more but Garcia's voice rings out throughout the house, "Food is almost ready my dark and white chocolates!"

Closing his eyes and letting out a small laugh, grinning Morgan looks towards Reid. "Ready to eat?"

Reid could feel Morgan was watching him, intently so, and nodded. Morgan got off the bed and help Reid sit up better, supporting almost all his weight and helped him gently get from the bed to the wheelchair.

Gets his glasses off the night stand and putting them on Reid then takes the notebook and pen before leaving the room and putting it in his lap.

Licking his lips he writes out, '_I need to go to the restroom first._' then holding the notebook up in the air for the older man to see.

Morgan's eye brows rise and asks thoughtfully, "Do you need help?"

Biting the inside of his cheek, Reid shook his head and mouths a 'No.'

"Okay well don't lock the door alright? If you fall or something, I don't want to bust it open if I don't have to, took me awhile to install that thing." Morgan asked and his grin was gentle.

Smiling appreciatively Reid nods his head and wheels it slowly into the bathroom. Before he could try to reach behind to close the door Morgan had already leaned over and closed it for him. Reid says his silent 'Thanks' to the man before he disappears.

Staring at the bathroom like it was some obstacle course Reid is mentally analyzing the best way to precede without further injury. Remember to lock his wheels in place, he hands grab hold of the counter beside the toilet seat and uses his upper body strength, however weak that was, to pull himself out of the chair. Placing all his body weight on his right leg for support he swivels around slowly, sweaty hands almost losing his grip on the slick sink he lands hard on the toilet seat.

Eyes shut tightly Reid gasps out in pain from the volt to his hip and leg at the rough treatment he just succeeded in putting himself through. He should have taken Morgan's help.

After finishing his business and flushing the toilet he levers his body up once again and fixes up his fallen shorts. He was judging the distance to the sink to wash his hands, but no amount of hobbling would have made him reach it without falling he concludes. Maybe he can reach it from his chair. Grabbing hold of the wheelchair handles, Reid manages to lower his body down more slowly this time, not resulting in excruciating pain. He was proud of himself and smiled while mentally clapping himself on the back, then backing the chair up some and he reaches over to wash his hands.

Opening the door was difficult to get the hang of, but he managed fairly well. Rolling out into the hall he sees Morgan standing the hallway his brow line creased in worry. He must have taken a while and worried the older man.

"Was getting worried about ya kid."

Spencer gives a shy smile looking up beneath his long eyelashes and says a silent, '_Sorry_' and goes into the kitchen. The aroma of the food already making Spencer's mouth water and making him realize he was starving.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Garcia says lightly placing bowls and silver ware down on the table. "Morgan fixed an awesome meal for us to have." She informed the curious Reid.

Titling his head to get a better look at what she placed on the table he rolls closer to the table, trying maneuver around in order to avoid hitting his broken leg.

Morgan breaths out a small laugh, "It's just some vegetable soup and grilled cheese, nothing huge, but the soup is my grandmother's recipe, so I do have to say I believe it's the bomb." He states while moving a chair out from the table to make room for Reid.

Morgan and Garcia sit down on either side of Reid and they start eating their meals in silence for a few long moments.

"Oh this is delicious hot stuff." Garcia says taking another spoon full of soup to her mouth.

Reid gives a polite toothless grin and nods his head in agreement.

"Thanks." Morgan replies with a smirk, after taking a sip of his drink.

Taking a sideways glance Morgan looks at their youngest to see him staring at his food seemly absentmindedly in thought, now taking slow mouths full of his soup.

When they were done Morgan and Garcia went to putting away and cleaning the dishes.

Reid was fidgeting and picking at the sleeves of his borrowed shirt. Not sure really what to do with himself, until Morgan fixes that by placing a glass of water and some pills in front of him, accompanied by his volumetric exerciser. Rising his gaze he gives the older man a look that would best be described as a pout.

"Here, you should start taking your medicine. Some said to take with food. You can do your breathing treatments after." Morgan stated calmly, patting Reid lightly on the shoulder and heads back to the sink to clean the dishes.

* * *

When he was done swallowing his pills and heaving in and out with his breathing treatments, Garcia walks up to him and gives his hair a light stroke.

"Do you want to play game Sweetie?" She suggests.

Raising an eyebrow and giving her a quizzical look is enough for her to continue.

"I brought some board games, one of them is Scrabble! I know how you like playing that." Garcia offered, leaning against the table while letting Morgan finish up the dishes on his own.

Reid's eyes widen with surprise then narrow with skepticism at her. Because he does, he likes that game. Although from what he's experienced and knows, his team members don't like or don't ever want to play that particular game with him since he has a tendency to always win.

"Or we could watch a movie?" Morgan suggests, drying his hands off and leans against the kitchen wall putting his hands behind his back.

Running a hand through his hair Reid debates it, he doesn't want them to pity him but maybe winning will give him a much needed ego boost. So he shakes his head earnestly, and mouths 'Game.' Hoping they got the message. He finds that he doesn't want to write everything out all the time, finding it depressing when he does so and rather mouth it to his friends instead when possible.

Garcia's claps her hands together excitedly, "Okey Dokey Pokey, be right back. We can play it in here on the kitchen table."

Derek chuckles lightly and deadpans, "Sounds like fun."

Reid's gaze drifts towards him and lets out a little evil smirk play across his lips.

More than happy to see something other than a frown on the genius's face, Morgan will take losing any day and rolls his eyes at the young man across him.

"Whatever, I let you win. You know that?" Morgan grunted playfully, walking to sit down back at the table as Garcia set the game up.

Reid looks at the older man incredulously and scoffs, relaxing back into his chair with a smug look on his face as he writes out, '_Do not. You are just a sore loser. But maybe in your dreams there is a possible probability that the outcome could arise in your favor, since it is your dream in all._'

Morgan stares at him blankly, with a gentle smile tugging at his lips. That might have been the longest sentence the kid had written since being released from the hospital, and that was a good improvement in his opinion.

* * *

Playing Scrabble was fun at first; Reid excitedly kept putting down triple word scores and words that the other two just had no clue what they meant and were at awe at times. They were used to his genius intelligent by now, but still the boy always amazed them at times. Or course, the boy with the eidetic memory who reads the updated version of the Dictionary every year would win; they expected as much and smiled at his enthusiasm.

Reid was practically bouncing his seat, concentrating completely on the game at hand, his brown eyes shifting rapidly in the air as he racked his brain for the next word quickly. He kept biting his lip and tapping his finger impatiently but good naturedly when waiting for Garcia or Morgan to take their turns, eager to put his new word down on the board.

Despite having fun Reid was starting to get frustrated the more the game continued, rubbing his hands together so rough that there was bound to leave red marks. Because when he would put a word down and his two friends would ask what it meant he wanted to explain out loud, but instead he had to write it out. He wasn't as fast at writing as he was talking, writing was more disruptive, and by the time he gets out the first part of what he wants to say he gets distracted and partially gives up the rest of his speech, leaving him feeling so defeated.

It didn't help that Garcia or Morgan would add a word down on the board that got the two talking about something Reid wasn't knowledgeable about, or having to listen to the two of them bantering back and forth. It was making him angry inside to top it off, like they were flaunting it. Reid wasn't sure if the stinging sensation in his eyes was because he was angry or sad or a mixture of both.

Reid let his hands fall to his pants he griped them so hard his knuckles turned white and his sprained hand protested. He knew they were trying to involve him in their conversations as much as possible and cheer him up, but it didn't have its affect and was wasted effort. The game was ruined, the one thing he was happy about since the day began and it was tainted as well.

Halfway through the game and their laughing, Reid was staring at the board as if his glare could burn holes into it. With the overwhelming sense to get the stupid thing out of his sight, he just had enough. So without thinking, Spencer flicks his hands out quickly and violently shoves the game across the table making it fly and hitting the wall with a loud clash, pieces of the tiles scatter and bounce away in the now quiet room. Reid's breathing was harsh and ragged, he swallowed and his nostrils flared as his shoulders sank. That felt good, it was over, the stupid board was gone finally. Feeling his right hand searing in pain he clutches it quickly to his chest. Finally tearing his eyes from the site where the game hit the wall, he glances to see his two friends staring wide eyed at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief written on their faces.

"Reid, what the hell man?" Morgan demands loudly, watching him with a concerned face and pointed look.

Biting his lower lip to keep it from quivering Reid lowers his eyes to stare at the hurting hand cradled to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Garcia's hesitant voice asks softly, hand outstretched towards him but not sure if she should touch him just yet.

Shaking his head slowly and sadly, Reid lowers his hands down hastily to start wheeling himself clumsily away. Far away from this room right now, he doesn't want to do anything but run to his room and have his own little sanctuary and lock everything away.

The young agent almost got two feet in distance before Morgan appeared in his exit path. The muscular man's strong arms flying out to land firmly on the wheel chair's handle bars to effectively and quickly stop Reid in his place.

"Damn it, Reid." Morgan exhales loudly and his eyes show he is worried, "What is going on? Let us help you. What was that about?" he questioned, keeping his voice deliberately as even and calm as possible to try and ease the young man.

Reid's finally looks up at him, his hands are shaking and he is angry, there's also a rising panic in his eyes that tells Morgan not to pry and pleading for his friend to let him be.

"Please." Garcia asks from behind him.

Her voice was quivering with probably unshed or already falling tears Reid assumes.

His gaze falling into chaos, Reid stares at the friend ahead of him but not really looking at him but passed him, he was in his mind filtering through his emotions. Not sure what to do or say.

Reid hears Garcia's heels clicking across the floor to stop and land beside him, she places the notebook and pen within reach for him to use if he wants it. He refuses to look at her, afraid of what emotions he'll see on her face. Will there be pity or fear, is being near him like watching a caged wild animal go rabid?

Morgan's hands loosen their hold of his chair and he rises up waiting patiently, his brows knit together and lines crease his forehead.

After a long period of silence Reid's hands tentatively grab hold of the items offered to him. From his peripheral vision he can see his friends' posture visibly relax, but then that changes the second he throws the notebook across the room. Backing the chair up enough to give him space to maneuver around, he flees down the hallway to his room barely missing the grab Morgan made for his chair once again.

"Reid, REID!" Morgan says sharply, his tone growing stronger.

Garcia's hand goes to Morgan's arm and halts his attempt to immediately follow, "Let him have a moment to himself. Let him cool down." she says sadly.

* * *

Reid makes his way through the door, throws a hand back and pushes the door shut as hard as he could. Wheels hitting the side of the bed with a soft thump, he leans forward and practically crawls his way into bed gasping with tears in his eyes. The pain killers he took after eating already fading, he knows he should be more careful moving around, but he's passed caring. He's already done enough damage for one night, what's one more thing to the list Reid reasons miserably. Shifting to lay on his back, he pulls the comforter up around him, making a nice cocoon around him. As if it will protect him from anything and everything, including himself.

The room is darker than when he left it earlier, the shadows dance across his blurry tear filled vision. Reid closes his eyes as silent sobs wracked his thin body violently, hands wrapping restless around the blankets, and hopes sleep finds him quickly.

.

.

.

**A/N:** _Don't worry things will look up, and there will be brotherly bond and conversations next chapter. I know it might seem like I'm going slow but things will speed up soon. Reviews are very much loved and appreciated it. Thanks for reading._

_.  
_


	5. Flightless

**A/N:** _ Sorry would have gotten out sooner but I got distracted catching up on Dexter, Netflix is amazing lol. Boyfriend wants me to do a cross over but the only way I'd do that if is Dexter is caught and I kind of don't want him being caught ever, you know? Lol. Please watch my LJ for updates and stuff_ princesslacus [dot] livejournal [dot] com_._ _Thanks for the reviews. They are what keep me going, hugs too:_ **68luvcarter, lolyncut, Green Penguin, Muffins taste good, pipinheart, slery.**

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter Five**

**Flightless**

Fifteen minutes was good enough for Morgan, steaming around the living room pacing with the thoughts of a distraught friend right beyond those walls was enough to make him restless. He caves in and heads down the hallway, notebook and pen in hand and knocks softly a couple of times on the door Reid slammed shut earlier.

"Reid?" He sighs deeply, "Kid, I'm coming in."

Turning the knob Morgan walks into the semi-dark room, wondering briefly if Reid would want him to turn a lamp light on. Walking in he closes the door most of the way before continuing towards the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he can see Reid's body jerk with small hiccups even as most of him is covered by blankets.

"Reid?" Morgan says softly, pulling the blankets back some to get a better look at his friend's face. The fight apparently left him and all that remained was a tear stained scared young man. Morgan's heart broke at the sight, he'd rarely ever seen the kid cry and he doesn't like the sight of it at all…

Reluctantly the younger man's eyes lift to meet Morgan's.

Reid's eyes felt dry and irritated from crying and had to blink a few times. He felt exhausted and had a crying induced headache.

"You want to talk about it?"

Reid frowned and lowered his eyes back down.

"I know that you might be feeling angry right now, but… we just want to help you Reid - Spencer. We just want to be there for you, but you can't lock yourself up inside, it's not healthy." Morgan stresses, searching Reid's features and fearing the response.

Reid's eyes snapped back to lock the older man's gaze at the use of his first name. Morgan using his first name was rare and with it at this moment, held a certain weight he couldn't deny the attention it demanded. He felt like Morgan was trying to break down the block of ice that has shielded his emotions. He doesn't want the man to do that. It can only leave him feeling vulnerable and he feared being judged. Although, for some reason the sense of needing to confide to the man who has always been there for him, taken care of him throughout this whole nightmare crept upon on him. He owed his confidant, protector in some sorts, and he pseudo big brother this much right?

Closing his eyes he lets a slow deep breath escape his lips, and props up in his elbows to try and push himself up. Wincing slightly at the pain it caused and made it most of the way up on his own, only to feel a pair of strong hands help brace him upwards to lean against the headboard.

Opening his eyes he catches Morgan's gaze and slowly holds his hand out waiting for the utensils he needs to communicate now. Pen in hand he swallows hard, realizing that his hand was slightly shaking as he began to write out things he didn't want to write out.

It was harder than talking. Talking out loud you can accidently let words escape your mouth, the slip of the tongue and it comes out easier, but on paper there is no take-backs, it forces him to think about what to say beforehand… which only makes him more cowardly when that ink touches the paper. So in a way it's a torturous way of confession.

Morgan shifts his weight and leans forward; he wants to be able to read the paper as Reid writes, all the while trying to give the young man a reassuring look.

'_I'm sorry._' Spencer chews on his lower lip with an ashamed expression, '_I'm sorry I made a scene like that. It's just that… that…_' pausing to drag a hand down the side of his face.

'_I was upset when you guys were talking and laughing. I know it's irrational but I felt like you were flaunting it. I suppose, I suppose I was jealous and resentful. I'm sorry._' His lower lip trembles as he takes a slow breath, '_I'm frustrated all the time, and I hate… hate how weak I am. I'm almost certain I'm going to go crazy. It's like I'm trapped inside, I can only wonder if this is what my mother feels like at times,_' a tear slides down his cheek.

Shaking his head in a defeated manner, he writes out words that are barely legible, '_and most of all helpless._' The last part is punctuated with a tear drop landing on the notebook smearing the black ink.

It's followed by more tears that gradually make their way down his sad and confused pale face.

"Kid…." Morgan's voice is pained whisper.

Reid gives a dry sob, and shut his eyes. His whole body was trembling slightly.

Derek couldn't take it anymore; he reached out to the crying boy. He felt the kid's whole body tense when his hand touched his shoulder and pulled him into an embrace.

"Shh, hey, it's alright Spencer," Morgan assures, rubbing slow comforting circles on his back. "You are not weak; do you know how strong you were back at that hospital kid? Amazingly strong, a weak person wouldn't have survived, but you did!"

Spencer stayed stiffly still for a few moments, Morgan knows the kid has problems with physical contact and wondered if he scared him too badly. Then suddenly Spencer wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight, crying silently, gripping Morgan's shirt and covers his face in the strong man's shoulder.

Reid felt embarrassed but at the same time comforted, comforted by the thought that he isn't alone, completely that is. He was still in his own prison after all….

"I'm so, so sorry that we made you feel like that. I know you probably felt isolated back there." Morgan sighs and closes his eyes tightly feeling horribly guilty, "I'm sorry we seemed insensitive. We'll do better, I promise." He reassured, feeling Reid gasping and choking on breaths beneath his hands. "Shh, kid, hey, you need to calm down okay? You're going to get yourself worked up to the point of getting sick. Shhh…."

Slowly, almost painfully, Reid pulled away enough to grab the forgotten notebook smashed in between them and wrote out slowly while slightly shaking his head, '_No, please don't. You did nothing wrong, I'm just... I don't know what I am. I do know that I don't want your lives affected by this, by me. I want… things to be normal. Anything less would make me feel even worse, I couldn't take the quilt of that on my shoulders. Promise me?_' His brown blood-shot, tear filled eyes plead towards him.

"Reid…" Morgan knows what his friend is asking. He wants to be treated and act as if everything is normal, to do anything less would be in Reid's eyes disrespectful and make him feel more out of place, and he is too clever to not notice the differences. "Okay, I promise."

Reid sighs in relief and his lips curl ever so slightly, but they fell short of a smile.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and help you, or try to make things easier on you if I can help it. Hell, kid we don't like seeing you suffer no more than you do." Morgan explains sternly, searching his friend's eyes. For anything, acceptance, defiance, and sadness; but all he can see is a blank cloudy expression underlined in pain.

"One more thing though, you are wrong." Morgan declares.

Reid looks at him confused.

"Spencer Reid, you listen to me right now. Pay close attention and don't forget this. Your life has affected us, but not in the way your thinking or scared it will. It's made mine and all of our lives for the better and I can't think of any other way it should be, you hear me!" Derek says the words with so much conviction he can feel his eyes stinging. He keeps his gaze strong looking into the boy's shining ones, willing him to understand.

Spencer's eyes widen and lips part open slightly, his mind is racing but a look of peace washes over him. Wanting to believe his friend's words, and just for the moment telling himself to believe them.

"Things will get better Reid, I know it doesn't seem like it right now but give it time kid. You won't be alone in this, I promise." Morgan assures.

No response is made from Reid but his whole body goes limp and visibly deflates, and the kid looked exhausted. Morgan does the only thing he can think of it, he reaches out once more and pulls an unresisting Reid to him.

For a while they stayed like that, Morgan wasn't sure how long it was. He did feel the kid's breathing even out more steadily as the room got darker. The next time he looked down beyond the brown mop of hair he saw Reid's eyes were closed and he fallen asleep. Morgan smiled at the peaceful look on the kid's face. Glad that even if it was a rough day, at least the kid was letting his walls down bit by bit.

Derek knows the kid is stronger than he looks; he's been through so much in his life, one struggle after another. He's came out a little hardened and maybe sometimes jaded, but wholly him, the bright kid who looks for the good in people and the world. With a bright sparkle in his eyes that keeps hope for them all. Has been knocked off his flight path so many times, people trying to push him down and keep him from flying those heights he was meant to fly. Weak in ways but strong enough to always find the strength fly, but once again he is a being kicked down and is flightless bird. Maybe with Morgan's help he can fly again, maybe not as high as the kid is used to, but it's a start. And he hopes that is good enough.

Being careful not to wake up his sleeping friend, Morgan lowers him down gently back into the bed, while getting up as softly as possible as to not jar him awake. After pulling the covers back up and tucking them around him, he turns the side lamp on its lowest setting. He puts the notebook back on the night stand and double checks Reid's phone to make sure it was still there and charged. Then proceed to walk out as quietly as possible, and to make sure to leave a crack in the door before leaving.

* * *

Walking back into the living room Morgan sees Garcia on the couch watching television. He tells her that everything was okay and that they might want to try and tone down some things when he is around a little, but not enough to make him notice of course. She agrees whole heartedly and they playfully argue on what to watch together for a few minutes.

"Do you think he'll be up for dinner, I was thinking about a pizza?" Garcia asks curiously.

"I'm not sure… He seemed pretty exhausted." Morgan says with a frown. "I need to call Hotch and tell him he isn't up for visits today before anyone else shows up today."

Picking up his cell phone Morgan goes to the kitchen, leaning against the counter he crosses his feet and he dials his boss's number.

"Hotch." His boss's voice rings over the phone quickly.

"Hey Hotch, It's Morgan." Morgan's greets, his voice tired and strained.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just a bit tired."

"How's Reid doing?"

"Yeah, that's the reason I called. He is holding up, but…he is still struggling." Morgan clarifies, and sighs. "I wanted to ask you if you could make sure no one else come over to visit Reid? I don't think he is really up to it today." He calmly requested of his boss.

"That bad, huh?" Hotch asks.

Morgan sighs and answers, "He's had a rough day. I was also wondering if you could let the others know a heads up that, even though Reid wants us all to act perfectly normal, to maybe tone down our conversation load around him."

"I'll call the others and make sure word gets out, for both accounts." Hotch assures, voice laced with understanding and worry.

Morgan smiles, "Thanks Hotch, I really appreciate it. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Take care of yourself to Morgan, talk to you soon."

Morgan hangs up the call and closes his phone shut, and was once again joining his baby girl in watching a movie on television, some chick flick she picked out while he was away and let her get away with it.

A couple of hours later Morgan found himself alone on the couch watching a game. Garcia had to go home to her tech-man, and told Morgan to send her love to their boy genius. Then Morgan started to wonder why he hadn't been bothered by Clooney like usual, by now the dog would be up on the couch trying to hog all the room and beg him to be petted.

Scanning the house he ends up at Reid's room finding the door nudged open wider than when he last checked in on him. Looking around he sees up on the bed on the other side of Reid was Clooney, barely seen over the mountain of covers blocking him from view, but enough for Morgan to see his fur and ears sticking up. Grinning to himself he shakes his head fondly at his dog and peacefully oblivious friend.

He makes dinner and puts food and water down in Clooney's bowls and goes to wake up the two sleepy heads.

* * *

Leaning over the bed, he gives Reid's arm a slight shake. "Hey Kid, wake up. You need to eat something and take your medicine." Morgan states softly.

Reid's eyes flutter open and he looks groggily up at him, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Turning his head his eyes widen with surprise at the dog beside him.

Chuckling Morgan clarifies, "He's been sleeping here with you. I think he likes you."

Reid mouth formed a silent 'O' and still looks a little uneasy but relaxed marginally at his friend's words.

Morgan helped Reid out of bed and into the kitchen where they ate in relative silence. Morgan not sure what to say, and Reid still sort of embarrassed by earlier.

Every once and awhile Reid would drop a few pieces of food for Clooney to eat, while he himself was only absentmindedly picking at his own food.

Morgan laughs softly, "That dog is so spoiled. What are you trying to do, win his love now?" he teases.

Reid answers in a tiny little side-smile and shrugs.

After they had eaten and Morgan gets up to put the dishes in the sink, Reid takes his medicine and does his breathing treatments again. Once done he starts pushing himself towards the hallway.

"Hey man, wait, where are you going?" Morgan calls over his shoulder.

Spencer stops mid-roll and his eye brows rise up and looks indignant when points to his room.

Morgan walks over to him and leans against the hallway wall hands in his pockets, "I was thinking that we could watch a movie before we call it a night. You slept most of the day anyway, you can pick the movie or we could watch something on TV?" he asks, titling his head to side.

Reid scrunches his lips together and ponders it for a moment and nods his head in agreement.

Morgan grins and walks into the living room with Clooney at his heels.

Reid decided on a movie to watch and going through Morgan's movie stash took a lot longer than they thought. It was Morgan saying the titles and summaries out loud before he would receive a yes or no from the genius.

Finally Reid picked the movie Surrogates, a new movie he hadn't heard of, but Morgan said it was good and that he'd already watched in theaters and loved it so much he had to own it. So it had to be good right? The plot was nice enough, and Reid liked the science aspects of it at least. Keeping most comments to himself throughout the movie, and petting Clooney on the head focusing intently on the movie at hand, letting him escape into its world, even if for only a couple of hours.

Morgan was discreetly glancing Reid's way during the movie, constantly worried and trying to gage his facial features and mood.

Once the movie was over Morgan got up and ejected the disc.

"Do you want to watch another?"

Reid scratches his chin and shrugged a shoulder in a 'whatever' kind of manner.

* * *

Another movie and bag of popcorn later it was almost 10:00 P.M.

"Hey Kid, do you think you're up for some of the team coming over tomorrow to visit? They wanted to visit today but I held them back, figuring you'd want to settle in first." Morgan calmly asks, while getting off the couch and rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. And goes over to the TV and turns it off and gets the disc out.

Reid hesitates for a minute then nods slowly while drumming his fingers on the couch nervously. He'd have to see them eventually he concluded, he still wanted alone time but maybe they could raise his spirits some.

"Okay, I guess we'll see how you are in the morning before hand though. Do you want to take a bath and get cleaned up tonight or tomorrow morning?" Morgan asks, as he puts the DVD back in its case.

Reid pushes his lips together, grabs his notebook and writes, '_Tomorrow please, I just want to go lay down._'

Nodding Morgan says, "Okay, here let me help you up." He bends down and wraps his arm underneath the younger man's to help lift him up and hold him steady while he hobbles over to his chair and sits down.

Reid mouths a mumbled, 'Thanks.' as he gets himself situated.

"I'm going to go let Clooney outside for a bit and play with him fast outside, unless you need me?" Morgan asks, as he heads slowly to the back door.

Reid shakes his head and wheels himself to his room.

When in the room he heads over to the dresser and wonders what drawer has what in it. It was pretty tall and he could only hope they put his stuff at the bottom. He pulls his lips to the side, thinking of the best way to proceed. Placing his chair to its side and leaving enough room to pull the drawers out. Choosing the one at eye level he finds that it has mostly his cords and dress pants and some button up shirts he likes to wear. Next up was the one underneath it but it was just more shirts and lounge wear. Huffing in annoyance, there is only the very bottom one and top two left to search through, both were going to be a problem.

Reaching down far to the bottom drawer, his hip and muscles protest the movement but he keeps going. Silently grunting while pulling out inch by inch the drawer, he almost fell out of his chair and hissed in pain. Taking a few deep breathes he looked and saw that to his dismay it was just more of his day clothes. Damn it. He flops back into his chair and stares at the ceiling.

Locking his chair he rises up supporting his weight on his good leg, grabs hold of the knobs on the top drawer and opens it to find his socks and underwear. Grabbing a pair of socks, one green with yellow stripes and the other blue with white dots, and some blue boxers, he throws them backwards with his best aim possible towards the bed. He swivels and sways a bit on his foot trying to keep balance as he shoves the drawer back shakily back into place. Now he needs to find his pajamas and the process of elimination gives him hope. Hobbling back on his foot to yank the next one open he finds it protesting the pull, he tries to yank it with a little more force pulling it again, although it comes loose it shoots out further and faster than Spencer had anticipated, making him lose his balance….

Morgan opened the door and let Clooney lead him in the house petting him as he ran by, throwing his leash on its table. And started walking back to Reid's room to check on him, half way down he heard a crash. His heart plummeted to the floor and his feet bolted to the kid's room. He ran to the door hands grabbing the sides to stop his feet from sliding under him as he took in the scene before him.

The kid was twisted a horrible sideways, barely hanging on to the top of a dresser about to tip over, his body half hanging in the air and about to give way. A vase and items fallen to the floor. Face the picture of pain, eyes closed tightly, and teeth gritted together.

"Kid!" Morgan yells, running to help him as one of Reid's hand slipped off that second.

Barely catching in time Morgan caught Reid under his arms and wrapped an arm across his chest, holding him up before he fell to the ground in a crumbled mess.

Morgan closes his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Kid, kid you okay?" he asks frantically.

Reid just gasps out in silent pain and his eyes shut tightly, arms falling limp.

Not wanting to waste time Morgan swept the kid up in one fluid motion, one arm strong around his back, the other lodged carefully under his knees.

Reid's eyes snap open in shock and surprise, torn between anxiety of being up in the air and being happy for being saved from falling. He reached out one hand instinctively to curl around Morgan's neck, trying to find a hold.

Morgan lays him down on the bed as slow and smoothly as possible. He sees the socks thrown on the bed, and the drawer open wide and puts two and two together.

"You were trying to get your clothes out weren't you?" Morgan asks quietly, looking with a concern eye at his friend.

Swallowing tightly Reid nods his head in a fast reply, and locks eyes with the older man.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Morgan requests with urgency.

Breathing deep breaths Reid's eyes looked pained but he shakes his head a 'no'.

Morgan's lips form a thin line and his brows crease but he relents, not wanting to aggravate the kid while in pain. Sighing he offers, "Here then, let me help you get changed for bed at least." Without waiting for an answer he starts taking off Reid's socks and puts on the new pair Reid threw out. He gets up and goes to the opened drawer and picks out a white cotton t-shirt, but couldn't find any shorts to fit comfortably over his cast. And picks up the broken and fallen items while at it.

Sitting back on the bed he raises Reid up and helps take off his shirt. "Could only find a shirt for you to wear, seems we need to go shopping for shorts to fit over that cast of yours Pretty Boy." Morgan says light heartedly with a small grin, and helps Reid put on the t-shirt on. "You okay with sleeping in your boxers?"

Reid nods in reply, his cheeks flush and eyes dart around the room, he feels slightly embarrassed. Laying flat on his back he reaches down to hook his thumbs in his shorts and tries to wiggle out of them, wincing for his efforts.

Eventually Morgan takes pity on him and helps him out of his borrowed shorts. Standing up Morgan scolds, "Next time just tell me and I'll help you get your things ready for you Reid, don't be so stubborn." he scoffs and adds, "For a genius you sure aren't very bright." He says jokingly with a grin.

Reid rolls his eyes at him and curled up his lips in a small smile. He reaches over to the nightstand and clumsily grabs for the pen and Morgan grabs it for him and holds it out for Reid to use. Licking his lips he writes out, '_Thanks Morgan, for you know… everything. And, sorry about knocking your stuff over._'

Morgan's eyes scan the paper and rise to meet Reid's sincere ones, "Your welcome Reid, any time. And no worries, it's fine, I promise."

Biting lightly on his bottom lip he writes out again in messy scrawl, '_I need to get up and go the bathroom, and brush my teeth and stuff. Help me up please?_'

Morgan nods, "Sure thing man." Secretly glad that Reid was finally asking for help instead of it being forced upon him, it was improvement, one step at a time. And helps Reid slowly get up.

* * *

That night as Reid was lying in bed, blankets tucked close around him, and Clooney's warm body beside him, and the dim light of the hallway was shining through the crack of his door. Washing away the shadows of his day, Spencer realizes he was lucky in ways and thankful for his friends, especially his best friend. He was still depressed and struggling about things, but was hoping or probably more actually described as wistful thinking that tomorrow would be a better day and things would get easier….maybe.

.

.

.

**A/N:** _Next chapter will have some visits from the team, Reid coping, and fun stuff. Next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for reading!_

.


	6. A New Line

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. They are what keep me going, hugs too: **slery, pipinheart, CMSP**

Ahh.. okay. I was so planning on having this chapter move way faster and have Reid already healing and etc. but I couldn't resist the hurt and comfort. I needed it so bad! Had a super super hard last couple of weeks….

Sorry for the delay. I'm back and on track. Mom was having surgery and got called in last minute to take a week trip to help out, and then got OCD with my story and rewrote it three times….

Please check out my LJ for updates on my stories, previews, and more. **princesslacus [dot] livejournal [dot] com** .

Does anyone have AIM messenger? I really want a fanfic person to talk to. Most of all my friends only watch anime and not CM. So I really want a CM buddies to chat with, please. My username is simple, guess what it is? lol.

Enjoy. Hope it's to your liking. Sorry for mistakes and errors, I'm super groggy right now finishing this up... X_x

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter Six**

**A New Line **

Morning came faster than expected, and had actually slept in a little. Morgan was tossing and turning all night, worried to death that something would happen to Reid while he was asleep since the kid couldn't call out for his help. So he kept periodically waking up every so many hours and checking on him, even Clooney eventually did the same since he was now sleeping at his feet.

Getting up and out of bed Morgan groans and stretches his aching muscles as he walks to the bathroom before starting a pot of coffee and breakfast.

Once he has the coffee going and eggs and bacon done, he goes to wake up Spencer.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Morgan reaches over the blankets and gives his sleeping friend's shoulder a shake.

"Reid, Reid? Time to wake up kid, I got breakfast ready." Morgan presses, leaning over to pull back the blankets down from around Reid's face.

Eventually two sleepy brown eyes look up at his blearily, blinking slowly a few times to get him into focus.

Morgan's brows furrow and eyes narrow, "Kid, you really shouldn't sleep with the blankets pulled over your head. You'll suffocate yourself." He scolds.

Reid's eyes narrow in an annoyed fashion and rolls his eyes at the older agent, and makes to pull the covers back up and fall back to sleep.

"Nah-uh, youngster. Get up, up, up!" he says adding emphasis by pulling the blankets down with each word.

The young man's face turns into his kitten pout and scowls.

Morgan sighs; he doesn't want Reid to be irritated at the start of the day. And decides to try and play nice.

"You can lie back down later if you want. Right now you need to eat something and take your meds, okay?"

The response he gets in return is Reid rolling slowly on his right side and trying to raise himself out of bed.

After helping Reid get up, they both make their way down to the kitchen.

Reid's eyes widen and mouth hung open slightly when spotting all the food Morgan fixed. He was used to eating cereal or just opting for a coffee usually in the mornings.

Morgan spotted his friend's reaction and raised a curious brow and said, "What?"

Realizing he was caught ogling at the food, Reid closes his mouth and writes out, '_You made too much food, cereal could have been just fine with me._'

Shaking his head with a grin Morgan replies, "I did not make too much, I made a normal amount. You just don't eat enough." Punching the younger man's arm playfully and continues, "And its fine, I'm used to making myself breakfast anyways, no biggie, so stop fretting already." He abolished when noticing Reid fidgeting in his chair.

The younger man sighed and relented as he grabbed a fork and started to dig in.

* * *

After Morgan finished reading the paper and Reid taking his medicine and doing his treatments they both went to get ready for the day.

Few minutes later Morgan returns to Reid's room to help him get his clothes out for the day out. Holding out the items in question for the genius to nod his approval, before tossing them in his lap just for Reid to fold them neatly back up, giving the older man an indignant look each time.

"Do you want to give yourself a sponge bath and wash your hair in the sink, or take a shower?" Morgan asks, leaning back against the dresser crossing his arms.

Chewing on his lip Reid gives it a few moments of thoughts, he really rather take a shower and get clean finally but that seemed like a lot of work. Not to mention his stomach was starting to cramp up, and was not up to the task of figuring out how to get his cast in the shower without it getting wet.

Reid sighed, running a hand through his hair then reached across the bed to his left where he placed his notebook earlier, grabs the pen and writes out, '_I guess I'll just try to wash off for now, and think of a way later to figure out how to take a shower with my cast._' He finishes by rubbing the knuckles of his right hand across his jaw.

Morgan nods and starts off towards the door, "Let's go to the bathroom then."

Reid's eyes followed his friend's departure and pressed his lips together, he felt guilty for putting Morgan through so much trouble. He knew he would be a burden.

Rolling into the bathroom Reid saw Morgan had already had the sink filling up with hot water and laying out a few hand towels and a couple of body towels beside those on the counter.

Morgan goes to the tub and grabs the body wash off its corner as he states, "I'll pick you up some dry shampoo next time I'm out in town," then teases with a grin, "that way you don't always have to do so much work to get that pretty bed head look of yours Pretty Boy."

Reid nodded, keeping his eyes downcast and scratching at the bandage placed on his neck nervously.

Morgan sighs, noticing his friend's discomfort he asks softly, "Reid, everything okay?" Tilting his head to the side and watching the younger man closely.

Looking up the Spencer catches his gaze and gives him a sad but grateful smile, and bobbed his head up and down in assurance.

Slowly Morgan nods back, "Okay well, I'll help you get your hair washed over the tub if you want?" he asks, keeping his voice calm, although he was worried inside.

Reid nodded with a frown, running a hand through his greasy dirty hair, grimacing as he did so.

Spencer puts his clothes on the sink's counter before rolling over closer to the tub, where Morgan had already turned the water on and was adjusting the temperature, and had a large cup on the edge.

"Here, put this around your neck." Morgan orders as he places a body towel around the younger man's shoulders and helps him lean over the side. "Oh, wait, it might be better if we take that huge bandage off your neck first maybe." He suggests, while keeping a firm hand in place on his shoulder.

Reid blinks, a little surprised because he had forgot about it. Reaching up he takes the bandage off slowly and carefully, wincing as the tape pulled at his skin as it peeled off, and throwing it in the garbage can nearby with surprising good aim. Causing both men to look shocked and smile.

Morgan chuckles with a small grin, "Good job man." he praises and gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Reid lowers his eyes embarrassed but gives a lopsided smirk.

"K, so I know you can wash your hair on your own, and probably will insist on it. But I want to stay here in case you fall out of your chair or something, alright?" Morgan explains sternly sitting on the edge of the tub next to him.

Even though he ended it with a question Reid knows it's really not, and just nods his head in acceptance.

After washing his hair, Morgan helps him rinse it out using the cup of water. Trying to make as less of a mess as possible, which is hard to do in his awkward sitting position and clinging to Morgan at the same time.

Towel drying his hair haphazardly and thoroughly, Reid was staring at the tile on the ground, finding it suddenly very interesting.

"Do you need any help with the rest?" Morgan asks, concern painting his voice. As much as helping a friend take a sponge bath was low on his list of things to do, he really didn't want a mute friend hurting himself, finding him sprawled out on the floor and a trip to the ER today was even lower on his list of things to do.

Reid shakes his head a 'no' and straightens his shoulders some to give a look of confidence, he doesn't want Morgan wasting any more of his precious time worrying over unworthy him.

"Alright, if you say so, I'll be out here if you need me. Knock on the door or something if you need me… remember don't lock the door please." He insists, his eyes evident of his worry as he frowns and makes his departure through the door, closing it softly behind him.

Tearing his gaze from the door to the sink, he starts to carefully undress himself, shirt first. Taking a hold of a hand towel, Reid reaches over and dips it in the hot water and applying some of the body wash Morgan laid out for him to use. He'd have to remember to ask for his own body wash and shampoo next time, not that he minded smelling like Morgan, but still having his own stuff would be nice.

He washed his under his arms first, figured they might needed it the most. From what knowledge of sponge baths he has, he knows it is better to do it part by part. So he washes the area, then rinses back on both arms. He gingerly washed the area around his neck, shutting his eyes tightly as it stung a little. Next he dips the cloth back in the still hot water and places the cloth on his face, relishing in the relaxing feeling it emanated in his body. It felt so good. Pushing himself to hurry and get finished before anyone decided it was time for a random visit, he removed the cloth from his face and moved on to other places.

After what felt like forever Reid finally conceded that he did an okay job and gave up, and started working on shaving. Once all finished he changed awkwardly into his clothes, setting his jaw tightly as he was starting to feel sore and in pain. Putting on his pants had hurt so badly, he should have asked for help. But he decided he needed to start getting used to it, Morgan wasn't going to be with him 24/7 after all, he had to go back to work eventually… which Reid wished he could do also.

He was just finishing up putting his glasses back on and replacing the bandage on his neck when there was a knock on the door, startling Reid and causing his breathing to go a bit faster.

"Reid, are you okay in there?" Morgan's voice vibrated through the door, and he sounded worried.

Sighing he pushed his chair back enough to knock back, knowing Morgan would take that as an invitation. He wasn't disappointed, not even a second after he rapped his knuckles softly against the wooden door, Morgan opened it urgently but cautiously. Eyes roaming around the room, scanning for any sign of distress and the relief on his face was highly visible when saw none.

Writing on the notebook that he had snatched back up as Morgan was doing his quick assessment he wrote out with a face of exasperation, '_I'm fine, don't worry. I do want to lie back down though._' Reid raised his eyes to meet Morgan's with a side-shifted gaze, as he shivered uncontrollably.

The older man's eyes narrowed slightly but nodded slowly and backed out of the way for Reid to pass. Scratching the back of his neck as he watched the young agent wheel himself slowly towards his room, Morgan was beginning to feel anxious, although he would never let it show. There was something off about the kid's demeanor, and it saddens him to see Spencer so hurt and not be able to instantly fix it.

* * *

A couple of hours later and a few silent check-ins on the kid, confirmed he was sleeping or at least resting by the looks of it. He was watching some movie on TNT on mute, but had the captions on. Morgan wanted to be able to hear Reid if he needed to. Petting Clooney's head which was rested on his knee, he leaned back against the cushions and let his eyes rest. As soon as he did though, his cell phone buzzed in its holster on his hip before its ringing blared out in the otherwise quiet living room.

"Morgan." He answered tiredly.

"Morgan, it's Hotch."

"Hey Hotch, what's up?" he answered quickly, opening his eyes.

"Wanted to know if today seemed like a good day for the team to come visit?" Hotch asks.

"I think so. Reid knows you'd all be coming over probably today. He already took a bath and got changed. Right now he is taking a nap and resting though." Morgan replies, lifting a hand to pat his dog's head. "But it should be fine. When you all wanting to come over?"

"It would take us awhile to all gather anyways. I was thinking that maybe we could all pick up some food and eat in together." Hotch suggests.

Morgan nods to himself since he knows his boss can't see him, "Sounds great, maybe someone could pick up a movie or two on the way too. That way talking wouldn't be a big issue, but we can still show our support." He requested with enthusiastic hope in his voice.

"I'll make sure to call the others. See you in a few hours." Hotch declares.

"Thanks, bye." He replies before hanging up the call and closing the phone and placing it back in its holster.

Pushing up off the couch and inevitably waking up his dog from his lazy position in front of the couch, Morgan gets up and starts to check around the house to make sure it is presentable enough for more guests to arrive, before taking a shower of his own and getting ready.

* * *

Reid was covered in his blankets, wrapping them tightly around his body. Tucking them in under his arms and sides as much as possible, he couldn't stop shaking.

He felt so cold, and his stomach was in knots.

Guessing that maybe it was nerves getting the best of him, nervous about all of his friends coming over. He hadn't seen them except Garcia, since he was in the hospital when he awoken to this nightmare. Closing his eyes tightly he buries his head further in the pillow and tries to get comfortable.

* * *

A knock on the door wakes Morgan up from his spot on the couch. He didn't know he had drifted off, more tired than he thought he was.

Opening the door he is greeted with Rossi standing there, giving him a once over and with a smirk on his face he exclaims, "You look like Hell."

Morgan shakes his head dismissively and steps out of the way allowing the man to enter, "No need for flattery now Rossi, I'll let you enter." He counters good-naturedly.

"Good to know." Rossi replies, nodding his head slightly as he enters the living room and placing a large bag on the table and asks, "How's the kid doing?"

Morgan sighs, running a hand across his face slowly. "He is doing okay, has his ups and downs. He was asleep last I checked. Seems to be in pain, but of course... he won't mention anything about it." Shrugging a shoulder then offers, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Rossi answers sitting down on the couch that Morgan just vacated a minute ago.

Taking the chair across from him Morgan sits down heavily, arms resting on the chair's sides.

Rossi giving a glance towards the tired man in front of him, and then to the mute television with its captions weren't lost on the senior profiler. "You know I came early, so I won't mind staying up if you want to catch a few Z's till the others arrive later." He offers staring intently at the agent across from him.

Morgan presses his lips together tightly; he wants to keep an eye on Reid himself but is honestly totally exhausted.

"You need a break; you won't be any good to him if you wear yourself out. You look like you haven't slept all night." Rossi states bluntly staring at him knowingly.

Sighing and stretching his arms out, popping a few joints in the process, Morgan relents and nods his head as he rises from the chair. "I'll be down the hall. Oh, and leave his door open if you check in on him."

"Okay, don't worry. He'll be fine, go rest." Rossi reassures as he makes a shooing motion with his hand, and grins as he watches the dark-skinned agent retreat to his bedroom reluctantly.

As soon as Rossi was sure Morgan was in his room he got up and went to check in on Reid since he said last he checked he was asleep and wanted to make sure for himself.

Peering through the crack in the door, confirmed his fellow agent's last assessment. He appeared to be sleeping, or at least breathing evenly and resting. He thought about waking the young man up, but thought twice about it since maybe he needed all the rest he could get before more people visited.

* * *

Reid was in pain. Breathing was shallow and his neck had a cramp in it. His hands resting protectively over his midsection, he felt queasy and wanted nothing more than to throw up and get it over with. Maybe he ate to much greasy food for breakfast, he wasn't used to eating that much after all. At least his body was starting to relax from getting changed and taking a bath earlier.

Now he was just bored. He went to reciting books in his head, which didn't last too long. Moving on to categorizing the items in the room around him, matching an item with a particular bit of knowledge relating to the object that he set his gaze upon, one at time he did this, but didn't move an inch, just his eyes.

It helped keeps the ruse of sleeping intact and effectively being left alone before the enviable of being smothered later that night. Even if in the end he had a headache from lying down too much and a heavy feeling of grogginess in his bones. The thought alone was making him anxious; he wanted the company sure, but yet didn't want all the unwanted attention.

* * *

Drumming his fingers together on the edge of the book he was reading Rossi stopped mid-sentence when he heard noises down the hallway. Placing his book down on the coffee table and getting up to investigate, he arrives in the hallway to see a ruffled up looking Reid leave his room and cross the threshold to the bathroom, seemingly not even noticing his presence not too far away.

Few minutes later the youngest agent exits the bathroom only to stop mid-roll and his eyes widen in surprise for a moment till his eye brows lower and gives an embarrassed tiny side-smile with a half wave towards the senior agent propped up against the wall watching him.

Rossi nodding his head in greeting says nonchalantly, "Hey Kid, thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. Morgan is resting right now. So I'm all yours."

Reid bites his lower lip and gives a side-shifted glance towards Morgan's room. Feeling guilty suddenly seemed on his list of emotions today. Wheeling closer to the living room he watches Rossi go in first and head straight towards a bag on the table.

Spencer's eye brows rise curiously at this, and leans his body somewhat to be able to peer inside the mystery item.

"Curious?"

Reid's gaze snaps up at the man and nods his head, and absentmindedly rubs his hands together.

Lifting a newly bought glass chessboard out of the bag Rossi announces, "Thought maybe you would fancy a game with this old timer." and smiles encouragingly.

The young man's face lights up and grins with an open smile as he nods vigorously. Grabbing the notebook stashed on his side he writes out quickly and in messy scrawl, '_Yes, very much so. Thanks Rossi._'

The senior agent smiles at his enthusiasm and replies softly, "You're welcome kid."

And the two of face each other across the coffee table and start setting up the game pieces quietly. The only sounds heard throughout the otherwise quiet house are chess pieces clinging against glass and the scratching of pen on paper.

* * *

Morgan walks slowly down the hallway, still sort of groggy from sleep. Glad he had a set an alarm on his phone so he could wake up before the others came, not wanting to sleep all day but very glad for the nap. Knowing that someone was there to watch Reid for him helped Derek sleep immensely well compared to the sleep he had received over the last week or so.

The house was quiet. Morgan took that as a strangely good note, usually one for turning the TV on just for the background noise but now it was a welcomed calm. Clooney seemed to have been let outside in the backyard again, playing by the looks of it when he looked out the window earlier. When he gets to the living room he sees a sight that makes him smile.

Reid was grinning at the chessboard before him, with a thoughtful expression on his face. While Rossi's looked to be the one of amusement and content, as he leaned back against the couch's cushions that were propped up behind his back.

"Hey guys." Morgan calls.

Their heads whip around to meet his. Reid's eyes look less haunted and just a little less purple, as he gives him a typical lopsided smirk and waves.

"Have a nice nap?" Rossi asks sitting up straighter.

Morgan nods, "Yeah I did thanks. Nice chess set." He says pointing towards it.

"Thanks, I thought the kid might like it." Rossi responds with a shrug.

Reid's eyes widen at this and lips part open slightly. He was confused. Lips forming a thin line, he writes out slowly and tentatively, '_I can keep it?_'

Leaning over Rossi reads it and replies, "Of course you can, I bought it for you Reid."

Biting his lip, eyes darting around the room feeling suddenly embarrassed Reid writes back fast, '_Thanks._'

"No problem." Rossi insists shaking his head.

Morgan was suddenly very glad for Rossi's presence. While Rossi might not be very close to Reid, he is patient and is one for the quiet and calm, a calmness that Reid needed at the moment.

As compared to Garcia who can make him feel comfortable but at the same time make him nervous with her bouncy nature. Or even Hotch as to who he would probably feel the need to prove himself even in his weakened state to the man he respected.

The door bell rang and Morgan went to get it as the two men in his living room continued the game they were on. Opening the door revealed no other than Garcia in all her bright blue and green-ness.

"Hey Baby Girl, come in." Morgan greets her warmly with his trademark grin.

"Thanks Hot Stuff." She says sweetly, giving him a quick hug, "I got goodies, and movies!"

Handing the cookies off to Morgan she warns, "Don't you dare touch any mister, not till everyone gets here!" then looks around, "Where is my Boy Genius at?" she asks swiveling on her toes.

Heading to the kitchen calls over his shoulder, "In the living room playing chess with Rossi, probably whoopin his ass at it too."

She nods and bounces happily into the room, "Hey sugar plums. Mama's here." she chirps happily walking over.

Reid gives her a small smile in return, and lays his hands neatly in his lap from where they were hovering over a chess piece when she came in.

Spencer finds himself suddenly wrapped up in a warm and tight embrace by Garcia, and jerks back from the contact when she gives him a kiss to the cheek in surprise. Rossi chucks softly across from him and Reid gives him a mock glare.

"Oh sweetie, how have you been feeling?" Garcia asks quickly, oblivious to his previous discomfort. "Oh your hair is everywhere sweet cheeks, here let me go get a hair brush."

Before he can even react to write out an answer to her question she was already scurrying off towards his room and passed a confused Morgan on her way. Who just shook his head not even bothering to know what was going on, like it was a normal day for him.

A couple of knocks on the door later and Morgan let Hotch, Prentiss, and J.J. in the house, when they entered the living room it caused them all to smile slightly at the sight that welcomed them.

"Hey there, I see Reid is getting pampered." Prentiss remarks, upon seeing Garcia brushing Reid's hair thoroughly with more fun than she should be having.

The youngest agent paused in his game of chess with Rossi to turn and look at them, feeling his ears burn slightly with embarrassment and gave the group a half wave.

* * *

A while later they were all watching the second movie Garcia had rented, and enjoying the snacks she brought and the pizza Hotch had ordered for them. Everyone looked so content and happy; it reminded Spencer of some sort of party, although he wasn't sure what they were celebrating.

Morgan seeing the confused and familiar look on the genius's face signaling he was thinking about something, decided to distract him. "Hey Reid," Waiting patiently for his gaze to come back into focus and look at him.

Reid looks at him expectantly a frown on his face.

"What you thinking about over there? I see your gears a turning." The dark-skinned agent quietly requests, from his spot in one of the arm chairs.

Reid shrugs his shoulders in a 'whatever' kind of matter adverting his gaze back to the movie, and scratches his neck quickly.

By now the others are trying to discreetly pay attention to the two of them, and Reid sighs in defeat when noticing it.

Grabbing his notepad he writes out reluctantly, '_I was just thinking that it seems like we are celebrating something._'

Morgan who had leaned over and read the words, eyebrows raised slightly as he smiled softly and answered, "Of course we're celebrating."

Sitting up a little straighter Reid's brown eyes searched Morgan's looking for an answer.

"Celebrating that our boy got back safely to us. Duh." Morgan said lightly and slaps a hand playfully on his good knee before falling back in his seat, but the seriousness of his words was evident in his dark eyes.

"Of course." Garcia chimes in from her spot beside Reid on the couch, "I wouldn't know what I would do without my Boy Wonder here." She says and pats the side of his face gently.

Smiling a small smile at her, he looks at the others one at a time and sees the same emotions on their faces as well. Each different in their own way of showing it, but they all do care.

Reid's breath hitches and his throat closes up on him, he tries to swallow but fails. He is overwhelmed. His eyes must be dry because they are prickling. He is so touched by his friend's just being there for him, that his chest feels tight. If he could talk, he didn't know if he would even have the ability to do so at that moment.

Not knowing what else to do he reaches over at the table of snacks and pizza and he takes his first slice of pizza that night. He wasn't really hungry when they were first placed in front of him, luckily it's still warm. Now he just needs something to distract him from thinking too hard, and to keep the tears that threaten to fall under control.

Taking a bite of sausage pizza Reid didn't realize how hungry he was till he took another, then another until he was already down to the crust.

As the main guy in the movie was weaving in and out on screen in a car chase scene, Reid felt his stomach churning uneasily. Left hand draped cautiously over his stomach, as if that would make it feel better somehow and his face screws up in discomfort. Shifting in his position between Garcia and J.J. on the couch with his leg propped up on the table.

"Spence… Spence are you okay?" J.J. asks quickly, her tone laced with worry.

Opening his eyes more, Spencer gives her a sideways glance and fails at giving her a reassuring look.

J.J. presses her lips together and looks hesitant when asks, "Are you okay? You don't look so well." And her hand outstretches towards him like she wants to catch him in case he falls.

He swallows tightly against the uneasiness quaking through him, and bites his bottom lip hard. Great. Can't even give his friends a peaceful afternoon without him ruining it with his problems.

A burning sensation is fighting its way up this throat, and it's getting harder to breathe while trying to keep it down.

"Reid?" Hotch's voice cuts through his ears, piercing his efforts to concentrate on keeping the burn down.

Looking up towards his boss he shook his head quickly feeling suddenly very pathetic, his hand gripping his shirt so hard his knuckles began to turn white.

"Is it your stomach?" Prentiss asks, her voice even and controlled but with the hint of worry escaping.

He gives a slight nod of the head, practically holding his breath as he reaches out in the air for someone to help him up off the couch. He needed to get up before he ruined the sofa, or worse.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"asked Morgan quickly standing up and walking swiftly over to the boy.

Reid's swallows thickly his Adam's apple bobs up and down.

Garcia gets up and moves out of the way making room for Morgan to help Reid up as J.J. holds his hand for support.

Shutting his eyes tightly as the sudden movement of hands helping him up back to his chair makes Reid feel even worse.

Reid made it as far as down the hallway before he felt his stomach flipping as it had decided now was the time to revolt. Feeling something rise inside his throat, he brought a hand to his mouth as he lurched up whatever little food he ate that day to try and hold it in, only to make more of a mess on himself… at least most of the floor was saved. Tears fell in his eyes as the vomit covered him and he had just taken a bath earlier that day to…Damn.

"It's okay." Morgan said soothingly as he rubbed Reid's back in small circles, "You're alright."

Reid felt himself being pushed gently the rest of the way down to the bathroom, keeping his eyes shut as he felt his stomach clashing it out like a demolition derby. Next thing he felt was his glasses being removed and a warm wash cloth pressed to his face, wiping across it slowly. It felt refreshing, and oh so good.

Squinting up he saw it was J.J. wiping his face, he wanted so badly to tell her he was fine and to say thanks, but couldn't, didn't even have the strength to smile a fake reassuring smile for her.

J.J. smiled softly at him, keeping a hand around his shoulders to keep him from falling, "It's okay Spence, don't worry about it." She soothes as she continues the wiping motion around his neck. Knowing he was probably embarrassed about getting sick.

He just doubled over and puked in the porcelain toilet in front of him, hands gripping the edges. His black wrist brace in dark contrast to the white edges of the porcelain. From the corner of his eye Reid faintly registered Morgan walking into the bathroom with what looked like extra clothes in his hands.

Morgan had cringed sympathetically towards the young man when he heard the painful sound of retching, and walked up next to Reid and knelt beside him.

"Feeling better?" he asks.

Reid kept his eyes tightly shut and didn't reply.

J.J. and Morgan exchange similar glances to one another.

Garcia's voice breaks through Reid's harsh and ragged breathing, "I got Angel Face some ice and a nice cold wash cloth to use." She says as she walks over and hands it to J.J. who smiles and mouths a silent thanks to the tech, before placing it on the back of Reid's hot clammy neck.

"I'm going to help Reid get changed into some clean clothes." Morgan stated calmly, trying to be subtle with Reid's tendency to be shy about his body.

The two mother hens got the hint and nodded, "We'll be out here if you need us." J.J. says giving Reid another glance before walking out and closing the door gently behind her with Garcia at her side.

Reid's back was hunched over, and sobs raked his slender body as he painfully dry heaved. Reid felt like crap, his mouth tasted so horrible the smell and taste alone was enough to make him sick again. He was so exhausted and frustrated at himself…

Morgan held the icy cold wash cloth on Reid's neck and rubbed his arm soothing with his other, "You need to calm down; it will only make it worse, kid."

"You ready to change clothes?" Morgan asked when he finally heard Reid's breathing stabilize awhile later.

Spencer nodded and flushed the toilet before trying to push himself into a sitting position, although he didn't have to as Morgan's hand on his shoulder helped pull him back instead. Reid sat back and looked up at Morgan with tear streaks drying on his pale sweaty face.

Reid hated being sick, it always made time seem to last longer and it was pure agony.

Undressing Reid was like undressing a ragdoll, his eyes were glazed over and his eye lids looked their dark purple once again. Morgan rinsed out and used the wash cloth J.J. had used earlier to wash down the kid's chest and arms before pulling a clean fresh t-shirt over his head. He had decided on going ahead and dressing him for bed. Helping Reid get out of one of gym shorts Morgan had loaned him that were now covered in vomit. The kid looked so defeated, and Morgan could tell he still felt sick.

"Almost done, kid, almost done, then you can lie back down in bed." The older man assured helping him finish getting dressed.

Reid brushes his teeth quickly before being pushed back into his room and being helped back into bed.

Morgan smiled when he noticed someone had already brought in towels and placed them on the bed side floor and placed a garbage can next to the head of the bed just in case, and were even thoughtful enough to leave out some bottles of water on the night stand.

Helping the young man into the bed, Reid sucked in a breath through his teeth and sighed when he landed in his soft pillows and blankets.

"Reid, I need to know… when did you start to feel sick?" Morgan asks seriously sitting on the edge of the bed handing the kid his notebook and pen.

Reid's eyes meet his warily and he lazily writes out, '_After I took my medicine sometime after breakfast. It got worse after I took my medicine again later before I ate the pizza_._ And then you know..._' He lets his hand fall limp after the last letter and shuts his eyes heavily, letting his hand rest above the blankets over his stomach.

Morgan's face contorts into a frown, "It sounds like one of the side effects of your medicine, kid. The pharmacist warned me about that, but I thought eating food near the times you took it might help. I guess it didn't. Sorry."

Reid curled up his lips, but they fell short of a smile as he closed his eyes and exhaled a large puff of air through his nose. He picks up the paper again and writes out quickly, pausing mid way to lick his dry lips, and continue, '_Tell the others… that I'm sorry._'

Morgan's eyes widen in surprise and demands, "What do you have to be sorry for Reid? You didn't do anything wrong, everything is fine. I promise."

Taking a large gulp of water from the night stand, Reid shakes his head looking so defeated. Placing the bottle back on the stand he answers, '_For ruining the night's fun._' He silently sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Morgan searching his friend's eyes, "You didn't ruin anything." he stated, and after pausing he teases, "For a genius you sure do miss a lot of things, kid. Don't worry." Shaking his head he gives his friend a warm smile and a pat on his shoulder. "I'll let you rest for awhile." Morgan pulls the blankets up closer over Reid before getting off the bed.

Reid rolls his head over to the side and stares at the shadows the light from the crack in the door makes. He lifts a hand experimentally towards the air, blocking the light's path, finding it extremely interesting. Maybe he was going stir crazy already…

Feeling the exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks, weighing him down into the black nothing of unconsciousness.

It was inviting. Oh was it ever.

But still he wanted nothing more than to be out there with his friends now, to be having a normal conversation… to be normal. Ha, that was a joke. Him, normal? That was never Spencer Reid. Maybe this was just a new line in a long line of sketch marks to his palette of uniqueness. To challenge him, it was depressing, but nothing was ever easy for him. Why should it be now?

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hehe, I like making him take naps, mostly because I myself LOVE taking naps lol. Those waiting on Heartstrings, it will be out soon hopefully. I need to beta it super bad. This story just seems easier to write sometimes ^-^. Hope this chapter didn't suck. Thanks for reading. _

_._

_.  
_


End file.
